


Blood And Roses

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Torture, Vampires, Violence, dom/ fertile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is now married to Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter two

Blood And Roses

Chapter One.

Frank bit his lip, as he watched Gerard throw the cremated dinner into the bin. He stepped back as Gerard walked over to him like a panther stalking his prey, he gasped slightly as his back hit the wall, his large eyes meeting Gerard's.

"Let me guess you wore talking on the phone when this happened." Gerard said sternly, and Frank knew the tone of voice, and he knew it meant he was going to get punished.

He had been with Gerard for over five years and he knew the rules. He had agreed to them, he had agreed to this sort of relationship on the day they wore married. In the vampire language he was known as a Anton Nor which when translated meant he was a slave consort, Gerard is his Master, protector and lover.

"Gerard I…" He whispered. He was a little scared as Gerard all but caged him in by putting both his hands either side of his head. He sighed as he felt Gerard's, hard dominators body pressing against him, and despite the punishment that in no doubt he was going to get, he was turned on.

"Frankie you know what to call me when you've been bad. Now address me properly." Gerard barked as he kicked Franks legs apart, for a moment his knee rubbed against Frank's sex causing Frank's eyes to flutter shut.

"Sorry Sir, but I wasn't-" Frank started to say meeting Gerard's eyes.

"You wasn't what? You wasn't talking on the phone when you let the dinner burn. Frankie you know I can find out how long you've been on the phone and when." Gerard whispered stroking Frank's hair from out of his face, loving the softness of the fertiles skin.

"Sir I'm sorry." Frank said looking down so his black hair fell into his pale face, before he looked back up and coyly met his husbands eyes.

Gerard's eyes wore now completely black, like the midnight sky. Frank couldn't help but part his legs a little further as he felt the rage coming off of his husband.

He sighed as his husband caressed his face, Gerard's thumb running over his bottom lip. He moaned as the thumb pushed past his lips and he sucked.

"Frankie you know this isn't going to stop me from punishing you." Gerard growled.

Frank looked at him his dark eyes large and submissive. Even though he was slightly scared there was part of him that was looking forward to it. He loved to feel completely dominated by Gerard, it reminded him how strong the vampire dom is, and how capable Gerard is at protecting him.

He nearly screamed as Gerard suddenly lifted him and throw him over his shoulder. He struggled slightly as for a moment he was scared he was going to fall, but Gerard had a firm grip on him as he was carried towards and then up the stairs to the bedroom.

He gasped as he was dropped onto the giant bed. Frank lay there, one hand above he head his hair spreading it self out against the dark red sheets. Gerard looked down at him, and smirked slightly before kneeling over Frank.

Frank was breathing hard as the beast took over his mate. He wanted to reach out and touch Gerard, but knew he wasn't aloud to when he was in punishment. He couldn't look away from Gerard's hypnotic black eyes and he moaned as Gerard's strong hands gently ran over his prone body.

"So beautiful, do you know how much you effect me?" Gerard whispered, before he started to remove Frank's clothes.

Frank lay passively as Gerard sat astride him looking down at his now naked body, his hands pinned to either side of his head. For a moment they just lay looking at each other feeling the bond of the Entwining between them, before Gerard climbed off and told Frank to kneel at the end of the bed.

Frank did as was told. The bed itself was designed for bondage and at the foot of the bed was a pair of stocks. Gerard opened them and Frank didn't have to be told to lower his head and put his wrists into the device before Gerard locked him in.

"Mmm no escape now little Frankie," Gerard whispered running his hand over Frank's naked back before giving his ass a couple of spanks making Frank jump slightly.

"I love your ass Frankie," Gerard carried on pushing a couple of fingers into the fertile dry. He laughed slightly as his pushed a couple more into Frank, making the fertile gasp with discomfort.

"Frankie you're my wife, and I don't think I need to remind you that I am the world famous Psycho Goth, one of the best dominators known so I think when my little wife misbehaves I'm going to make sure he gets a proper punishment," Gerard says fucking Frankie with his fingers, twisting them and scissoring them until Frank was gasping with more pleasure then pain.

Frank gasped as Gerard suddenly pulled his fingers out and gave Frank's ass a couple more slaps.

Frank wiggled slightly at the rough slaps, his ass already stinging but he knew that Gerard was pretty much toying with him.

"Be right back my dear," Gerard smirked running a hand over Frank's pale back before going into the bath room.

Frank found himself squirming slightly wondering what Gerard was up to. He could hear running water, he looked up and whimpered slightly as he saw that Gerard had filled a enema bag.

He watched as his husband hung the bag up, and bit his lip as the pipe was pushed into him dry. He looked at Gerard with large puppy dog eyes, but he knew Gerard wouldn't show much mercy, not that he wanted him to.

"Oh little Frankie I know you don't like enemas, but this is a punishment, and you're going to take the full bag of cold water dear," Gerard smiled before opening the valve.

Frankie gasped as he felt the gold water filling him, it didn't take long for the cramps to start and he was gasping and looking at Gerard with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I know how much it is safe for you to take, saying that you're going to have quite painful cramps, after all you need to learn a lesson right," Gerard smirked sitting back and watching Frank's face as the water filled him.

Gerard felt himself getting hard as he watched Frank's discomfort grow. The small gasps and whimpers wore going straight to his cock. In truth he never got hard when he was punishing a toy or human, but this was different. He loved Frank with all his heart, but at the end of the day sadism is a big part of who he is.

"Please sir, I can't take any more," Frank groaned as the cramps got worst and a sheen of sweat broke out over his pale body.

"The bag is only half empty, and your going to take it all," Gerard smirked undoing his leather pants as he started to jerk him self off.

Frankie yelp as the cramps got worst, his stomach felt bloated, but as much as his husband was a sadist he was a masochist, and despite the pain he was getting close to orgasm.

"Nearly there little Frankie," Gerard smirked watching as the last of the water filled Frank.

"Thank god," Frank sighed, then moaned as Gerard hand want underneath him feeling how swollen Frank's stomach was. Gerard closed the valve but instead of removing the pipe, he removed it from the bag, so it was like a snake hanging between Frank's legs.

"You going to keep the water inside you as I paddle your ass," Gerard laughed.

Frank whimpered as Gerard got a large wooden paddle. He had been on the receiving end of it before, and he knew it packed a wallop. Added to that the cramps he was still getting, it was going to be quite a harsh punishment, he gasped as Gerard gave his bottom a couple of smacks with his hand.

"Now I want you to count each time the paddle hits you. I think twenty strikes will be plenty don't you Frankie.?" Gerard asked his powerful hand resting on the small of Frank's back.

"Yes sir." Frank quickly answered then squealed as it was brought down.

"Count." Gerard barked.

"One." Frank gasped, then whimpered as he got another cramp.

By ten he was finding it hard to count as he felt tears running down his face. His ass felt on fire, and his stomach hurt, the cold water in his stomach made the spanking feel a lot worst.

"Did I tell you to stop counting?" Gerard growled bringing the paddle down again.

"Eleven." Frank moaned and despite the burning pain his bottom had started raising to meet the paddle.

By the time he counted twenty he felt if he could look at his ass it would be bruised black, yet he knew Gerard wouldn't have took it that far. He sighed as Gerard released from the stocks and he was gently pulled up.

"Go to the bathroom, get rid of the water inside you then take a shower then come back here.

He let out a desperate sob before almost running to the bathroom.

***

Frankie came back a little over half an hour later, he looked down feeling totally abused but part of him that loved it, part of him needed it.

"Come here it's over." Gerard whispered pulling Frank into his arms and kissing his lips softly, which of course Frank responded to.

"Can I call you Gerard again?" Frank asked.

"Yes baby, the punishment is over ." Gerard answered lying Frank back on the bed. "Have you any idea how sexy you look at this moment? So submissive, you belong to me inside and out," Gerard carried on parting Franks legs and lifting them over his shoulders. He reached forward pushing two fingers into the fertiles mouth before he instructed him to suck.

Frank did as he was told, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving the black pools of his husbands. Then they were at his entrance pushing in and opening him. He gasped as he felt Gerard rub against his sweet spot, his back arching in pleasure.

"Gerard fuck me… please." He moaned, then his eye's shot open as Gerard turned his head and roughly bit into his thigh.

"Frankie don't swear and make me punish you again." Gerard grinned but he didn't waste no time in plunging his cock into Frank.

It didn't take long for them both to reach orgasm. Frank fell limply back onto the bed before they shared a deep kiss.

"I love you Gerard." He sighed.

"I love you to little Frankie."


	2. chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that there's a lot of trigger warnings in this, please don't read on if you feel you will be triggerd latter on as in future chapters they will be blood, gore, torture and non-con which is pretty nasty.   
> These characters are vampires so in some parts it gets pretty nasty and if anyone thinks about acting like these characters you need locking up.

Chapter Two.

Gerard smiled as Frank handed him a steaming cup of coffee. The clock on the bed side table said it was just past nine am, and Gerard was more then used to being awoken like this.

It was a rather crude way to put it, but Frank was his bitch, not that a fertile that was as submissive as Frank would take it as an insult being called one. To vampires it was like a pet name, and Gerard knew that Frank was proud to be such a powerful dominators bitch.

“Thanks darling,” Gerard smiled looking at Frank and taking a large sip of his coffee before putting the mug down on the bedside table.

It always made Gerard smile at how willing Frank was to please him, but it worked two ways. Gerard may be the dominate partner but he would also do just about anything to make Frank happy. He would protect his mate with his life, he had taken complete control of Frank once he had agreed to be his Anton Nor, his pleasure slave, but for it to work Frank had to have complete trust in him.

Gerard knew Frank’s limits, and despite the punishments that Gerard would dish out Frank was never truly scared of him. Gerard knew that it would always be at the back of Frank’s mind that Gerard would never truly hurt him; that he was never in any danger, and most importantly that Gerard loved him. In truth Gerard was as much a slave to Frank as Frank was to him.

He smiled, his odd crocked smile and ran a hand down the side of Frank’s face, loving the softness of a fertiles flesh. He lifted Franks chin as his mate looked down passively.

“You really shouldn’t act like that,” Gerard smirked.

“Like what?” Frank asked with a furrowed brow, his hazel green eyes meeting Gerard’s.

“All demure, and meek,” Gerard said licking his lips. “It makes me so very hard for you baby, I think you need to come here and deal with it now, don’t you sweet heart?”

Gerard watched as a smile brightened Frank’s elf like face, before he dived under the covers and took Gerard’s sex in his mouth, and damn was he such an expert at it now.

Gerard leaned back against the pillows as Frank deep throated him. Frank’s small hand going to Gerard’s balls, massaging them just the way Gerard liked it.

“Mmm baby you’re so good,” Gerard moaned, his eyes turning black before he grabbed Franks head by his hair and held him down before he roughly started to fuck Frank’s face.

“Going fuck your face bitch,” Gerard rasped and he heard Frank moan. He knew how much it turned Frank on when he talked that.

“That’s it my sexy boy take it all,” Gerard growled closing his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him. He grabbed pulled Frank’s hair as he bucked into his willing mates mouth then held him down as he felt him self coming. Frank’s face against his crotch.

“Swallow it my little bitch,” Gerard growled and Frank did.

Gerard smiled lazily as Frank head emerged from under the covers a small smile on his face. His lips slightly swollen.

“You’re so good baby,” Gerard said pulling Frank into a deep kiss.

Frank smiled resting his head on Gerard’s chest and running a delicate hand over Gerard’s chest.

“I like making you feel good,” Frank said softly, his voice slightly horse.

“I know sweet heart, and your so good at performing your wifely duties,” Gerard laughed slightly stroking Frank’s hair.

“Well a good husband deserves a good wife, you make sure I don’t want for anything. You provide everything I could ever want,” Frank smiled then a cheeky grin spread across his pale face, “And you’re very good in bed,”

Gerard smirked his hand running down Frank’s back. “Well it helps when a husband has such a sexy, beautiful and desirable wife. Have you any idea how many doms look at you, have filthy thoughts about you, and want your sweet little ass in bed with them?”

“Really?” Frank said looking up at Gerard.

“Yeah really, now don’t get any idea’s your mine. Don’t want you running off with any one,” Gerard smirked.

“Never I’m yours, forever,” Frank smiled, knowing that he could never love anyone as much as he did Gerard.

“I know Frankie and don’t forget I’m also yours,” Gerard said.

“Forever,” Frank whispered.

“Till the end of time,” Gerard answered before they shared a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hope you're all have a nice day, I'm busy correcting these chapters because they were written so long ago. I've added some tiny bits but not much. Anyway feel free to say hello back. I don't mind having conversations with ya all. Anyway I love you all for reading this rubbish lol <3

Patrick Stump sat on the bench that was just outside the school. It was a blazing hot day, but there was a tree that leafy branches over hung the seat, it provided plenty of shade for anyone that sat there. He picked up his book that lay next to him and opened it at the page he had finished before turning the page over. He loved reading, and even though he got teased about his reading materiel, but he loved Blood Rose books. To him you couldn’t beat reading a vampire romance, and he often fancied that he was the fertile, and Pete Wentz was the brooding dom.

He looked up as a group of human boys came crashing loudly around the corner. One of them was called Adam but he liked to be called Raven. He sort of gave Patrick the creeps it was the way that his eyes would follow any vampire fertile. Patrick frowned slightly as the human just stood staring at him. He hated being stared at by humans.

It was then the window above him was opened, he looked up to see a pair of biker boots before a girl with long dyed scarlet hair dropped down next to him.

“By the Goddess I fucking hate maths. That lesson scrambles my brain,” She laughed taking a packet of cigarettes out of her leather jacket and lighting one up before taking a long drag. She smiled sitting next to Patrick letting her had lean back as she blew out a large cloud of smoke.

“Daylin you could have just used the door. It’s not like anyone would stop you.” Patrick laughed looking at the female fertile.

“More fun like that Patty.” She grinned looking over at Raven who was standing a fair distance away but he was still staring. “Goddess he such slime ball. Hey Raven you like what you see?”

“Daylin stop it. He scares me,” Patrick whispered pulling Daylin biting his bottom lip. His pale eyes looking over at Raven and back at Daylin. Sometimes he wished Daylin wasn’t so outspoken, she was his best friend, but it wouldn’t be the first time that they had to hide from a pack of humans.

“You scared of a human. He wouldn’t dare touch us or any other fertile. Besides my daddy will kill him if he ever saw him looking at me like that,” Daylin laughed. It was true Daylin’s father was well feared, nobody messed with Zacky Vengeance. “You know Raven thinks you’re a girl Patty.”

“Yeah most people do.” Patrick smiled not at all upset about being mistaken for another gender. It’s not like it was uncommon for fertiles to look and like in Patricks case dress like a girl. He knew that some humans got upset about such a thing but it wasn’t like he really associated with them, and vampires normally didn’t care about the gender of a fertile.

Daylin watched as her best friend stood and brushed his pastel blue knee length skirt down before picking up his satchel and going back towards the school.

“Day your coming, the next lesson is about to start.” Patrick asked turning back to see Daylin lighting up another cigarette.

“I be along in a minute Patty.” She smiled before Patrick nodded and went up the steps that led to the main entrance of the school.

See scowled when she saw Raven was still standing there. He didn’t scare her like he did Patrick but he did give her the shudders. It was the way his eyes looked any fertile up and down but yet he never said anything threatening towards them, but Daylin didn’t find that at all surprising. Daylin knew that doms didn’t like a human making a move of any sort on a fertile.

Daylin quickly stamped on her cigarette before running up the steps, not once looking back at Raven who was now moving towards a battered looking car that was parked up.  
***

Raven claimed into the passenger seat before leaning over and kissing the much older blond woman who sat behind the steering wheel.

“Have you been watching the fertile sluts,” She asked pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her glove box, and putting the over size shades on, covering her grey eyes.

“Yeah I’m getting to know where they hang out, where certain ones go when they want to be left alone. Some of them are just sitting ducks,” Raven laughed looking over at the blond haired woman. He knew she was a lot older then him but what did it matter she was a turned vampire for ever frozen in the body of a twenty year old.

“Good, find out which ones go off alone the most often and it will be those we target first,” She grinned before repainting her lips a deep red.

“I’ll do anything for you Doll,”

“I know you will Raven. I know you will,”


	4. Chapter four

Frank stood looking out of their large living room window onto the well groomed garden below. It was quiet, apart from Maggot who was on his hands and knees, he was urgently scrubbing the patio. Frank could no longer identify Maggot as being the cocky jock that he once was. Now Maggot was nothing more then an obsequious animal who was there for Gerard to take his aggression out on.

He was pretty shocked that Maggot wasn’t dead yet, but that was a testimony to Gerard’s skills as a Dominator. Frank knew all humans feared being made into a pain slave, but the true fear was how long they would be kept alive as one. Gerard was skilled at his job, slaves from other house holds wore sent to him for punishment, and many dominators worked in clubs putting on bloody shows, because all pure breeds liked to see a toy or slave getting tortured.

It had been five long years for Maggot, and in that time Frank had seen the pain slave take some brutal beatings. Frank knew that Maggot had no hope left and he had taken on the same dead look that so many pain slaves have.

Frank smiled to himself because he felt like so many fertiles in his position would, that the amount of pain and anguish that Maggot was being put through equalled how much his husband loved him. He watched a little longer as Maggot desperately scrubbed.

Gerard had given the pain slave the impossible task of getting the entire back yard completely clean. Frank knew that even if Maggot somehow did complete the task it would never be good enough for Gerard. Gerard was a strict task master, and would take great delight in punishing Maggot.

Gerard would never forgive Maggot for hitting Frank. Frank took great pride that Gerard would always protect him, and would never let any harm come to him. He heard people whisper that he was the mate of the infamous Psycho Goth, and this made toys and humans fear him.  
Upsetting him meant they would have to face Gerard’s wrath, and no one wanted that.

He looked at the carriage clock on the fireplace before walking outside and leaning back against the wall and looking down at the pain slave. He smiled lighting a cigarette and flicking the ash onto the floor, which Maggot scampered to clean up.

“You know Gerard will be back in approximately quarter of an hour Maggot, and I don’t think he’s going to be to happy with the job you done.” Frank smiled, “I mean sometimes I honestly think you enjoy being beaten bloody.”

Maggot didn’t answer him, not that he expected him to as it wasn’t a direct question. Not that Frank minded he wasn’t out her to swap pleasantries with the slave. He was here because like most fertiles he has a sadistic streak that enjoyed playing mind games with humans and turned vampires. He wasn’t one to enjoy hurting them himself, but well watching a Dom do it, well he couldn’t name a fertile that wouldn’t enjoy that.

“The time is ticking away Maggot,” Frank carried on looking at his platinum watch. “Oh just under ten minutes now,”

He looked up as a black Lamborghini pulled into the drive way, he smiled as his husband got out of the car. Frank had always loved Gerard in his dominator’s uniform, and he could easily see why so many fertiles had a fetish about the outfit. Frank loved everything about the uniform from the lace up knee high boots to the black leather gloves that due to the spikes could also double as knuckle dusters.

The uniform made his husband look so demanding and strict. He watched as Gerard walked over to Maggot and looked down at the slave, removing a horse crop from the side of his boot. Frank watched as his husband ran the crop down the side of the now whimpering slave’s face.

“This is a yard is a fucking disgrace,” He barked bringing crop down across the side of Maggot’s face, before walking around and pointing out dirt. Frank sighed leaning back loving it when his mate was so tyrannical. He could see that already Maggot was scared shitless.

“I asked you to clean the patio so they wasn’t a speck of dirt in sight and I come home to this. It’s fucking disgusting,” Gerard carried on his voice filled with so much malice that all Frank wanted was for Gerard to touch him. “I would beat you but judging by the amount of mistakes you are always making I think you get off on it. That in it self deserves a harsher punishment. It makes me feel sick that scum such as you would get turned on by me touching them,”

“Please… Master… I don’t like it.,” Maggot sobbed cowering away.

“What I’m not fucking good enough for you?” Gerard roared before looking over at Frank. “Did you hear that Frankie? This disgusting piece of shit thinks he’s to good for me,”

“I heard him Gerard.” Frank answered looking demurely down before looking through his hair shyly to meet his husbands eyes.

“I think he needs a real punishment. A night on the rack maybe, stretch him until his arms are nearly pulled from the sockets. Slowly turn the wheel until he’s in so much pain he can’t think of anything else,” Gerard was now prowling over to Frank, whispering in a low voice the diabolical things he was going to do to the pain slave. “But before I fuck him up little Frankie, I’m just going to fuck you,”

Frank gasped as Gerard pulled him into his arms as he whispered the last words into Frank’s ear.

“Gerard can you maybe… umm” Frank sighed wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shoulders.

“Can I maybe what?” Gerard asked before he started kissing and biting at Franks throat.

“Can you maybe leave the uniform on,” Frank blushed.

Frank sighed as Gerard ran a leather clad hand down the side of his face. His eyes meeting the blackness of Gerard’s. He moaned as Gerard pulled his head back by grabbing the back of his hair, before they shared an ardent kiss.

“Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?” Gerard asked.

“No…”

“Well he has nothing on me baby, get in the bed room,”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ferard smut.

Frank knelt on the bed, his clothes discarded, he watched as his dominant mate walked round the bed. Gerard’s gloved hands running over the velvet curtains that hung from the frame of the four poster bed. Gerard’s uniform was still on, which made Frank feel even more excited.

“Look at you, so fragile, so beautiful,” Gerard smirked taking a bejewelled collar from the dressing table and fastening it around Franks throat.

“You know I’ve been thinking about having you wear a collar all the time, show the world that you’re an Anton Nor,” Gerard whispered loving the collar on Frank. It wasn’t at all like the heavy iron collar a human slave would wear, rather it was extravagantly decorated. Designed to complement the delicate beauty of the fertile wearing it.

“Would you like that baby? Would you like the whole world knowing you belong to me in every way possible?” Gerard asked tenderly kissing Frank.

“Yes,” Frank whispered coyly looking down, then moaned as Gerard pushed him back onto the bed.

“Put your hands above your head,” Gerard said sternly, he smirked as Frank instantly did as he was told.

Frank moaned as Gerard quickly used padded restraints to cuff his wrists to the headboard, he felt like he was totally at the dominators mercy, and as always he loved it. He could only imagine the fear he would be feeling right now if he was a toy or maybe a human. The fear he would be feeling as the rage filled the room around him, but the dark aura wasn’t tainted with hate, rather it was tinted red with lust and love.

Gerard took a moment to look over the beautiful sight of his submissive lover. The way Frank’s gentle eyes was looking at him like he was the sun, he ran a hand over the fertiles flat pale belly, touching the now fading bite marks he had left on him only last night.

“Gerard…” Frank moaned.

“Shh baby,” Gerard whispered reaching over to the bed side table and removing a gag. He shared a passionate kiss with his mate before pushing the ball of the gag between the fertiles soft lips and fastening it behind his head.

“Perfect,” Gerard smiled walking over to what he fondly called his toy box, and removing a pair of nipple clamps.

Frank eyes widened as he each clamp, was clamped shut on his nipples. The bite of the clamps causing heat to pool in the pit of his stomach, and he whimpered behind the gag.

“You like this baby,” Gerard grinned pulling on the clamps and watching as Frank’s eyes fluttered shut.

“You look so gorgeous like this, I so love having you totally at my mercy,” Gerard growled.

Frank moaned behind the gag as Gerard kissed down his restrained body, before sinking his fangs into Frank. Frank couldn’t help but arch off the bed, his eyes opening and focusing on the beds highly decorated canopy above him. The carved wood above his head showing scenes of medieval torture. He focused on a carving of vampire drinking from a victim as his husband drank from him.

His eyes fluttered shut as Gerard began to fang fuck him with out mercy, that in itself quickly bringing Frank to his first orgasm. He slim body arching off the bed.

Frank really wanted to touch his dominate mate, but with his hands cuffed above his head all he could do was lie there as Gerard parted his thighs.

He watched as Gerard reached over to the bed side table, taking from a glass jar of thick white ointment. Once two of Gerard’s fingers wore well coated they pushed inside of Frank.

Frank moaned as the fingers opened him, twisting and scissoring inside him. His flesh turning even more pale as his husband found his sweet spot rubbing against it expertly. Frank’s dark hair became plastered to his forehead with the sweat that gathered on his brow as Gerard worked him into another orgasm. His slim body arching off the bed with need.

He lay there panting, unable to say anything because of the gag. It was one of the pluses of being a fertile, he could have mutable orgasms, and the way it was looking his husband was more then content to give them to him.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Gerard whispered coating his own cock with the white ointment.

Frank could do nothing but nod as Gerard parted his thighs and roughly rammed into him. His eyes rolling back with pleasure as Gerard rode him hard. His husbands cock hitting his sweet spot over and over, until it all came to much for him and his eyes fluttered shut as he swooned with his third climax. His insides clenching around Gerard’s cock bringing his husband to his own orgasm.

He opened his eyes as the gag was removed and his wrists was uncuffed. He smiled as Gerard kissed the red marks left by the cuffs.

“I love you,” He sighed as Gerard pulled him into his arms hugging him tight.

“And I fucking love you too baby,” Gerard smirked.


	6. chapter six

Raven stood by the school gates, he watched as Daylin walked out. He smiled to himself as he looked her up and down. He couldn’t deny that she was good looking even though he hated vampires. He only stuck with Doll because she had inside information to some of the most powerful vampire clans known.

Raven knew Doll had her own agenda and for now that suited him but he was quickly becoming disconcerted with what Doll actually knew. It seemed to him that her knowledge was vastly outdated but he would play at being her little lap dog a little longer. After all she must know something worth while, after all for years she was Gabe Saporta’s toy. He know Doll was angry and bitter, but Raven always thought it was stupid how a human would want to be turned. He had heard how painful it was if you actually survived the transformation, and of course afterwards you was treated sub-human. Raven had never heard of a human having a good life after being turned into a toy, and despite the promise of immortality many of them didn't live very long, of lived a life of torment at the hands of a sadistic Master.

Now he felt what he needed was someone really on the inside. He had been talking about it in private with his contacts. They didn’t need a has been toy like Doll, they needed someone that talked to vampires on there own level. Of course a Dom would be out of the question, that would just lend up with him having his face ripped off; what they needed was a fertile. Of course the information wouldn’t be as forthcoming as it is with Doll but he had ways of making them talk.

He looked back at Daylin, letting his eyes wonder up her pale legs to the bottom of her tartan mini skirt.

“Is that the one.” Raven looked round to see his cousin Jason. He smiled and nodded.

“Yes. She goes off on her own, she thinks she so bad but once there’s no vampires about we will have the chance to get her. She’s the most likely candidate and besides I want to break her and then have a little fun with her.” Raven laughed wickedly.

**

Patrick smiled sweetly as a vampire youth held the door open for him. He was aware that the same youth let the door slam shut in a couple of human girls faces. He looked around and saw the dom looking him up and down which made Patrick blush.

Patrick wasn’t exactly sexy like Daylin but he had heard vampires saying he would make someone a good mate. Not that he had eyes for anyone but Pete Wentz, a thing that Daylin was always teasing him about.

He had never heard the last of it since Daylin had caught him writing in his note book Patty Wentz. Well he didn’t care who knew it. He was in love with Pete Wentz and he always would be, and now Pete had started to pay him attention. Not in the way he used to when Patrick would draw pictures for him in class and Pete would ruffle his hair and say how good his drawing was, now Pete would often comment on how pretty he looked. Patrick had only saw Pete a few days ago, and Pete had said how much the dark green dress he was wearing suited him, Patrick had been on cloud nine since then.

Patrick was smiling as he walked to school gates as he thought about how recently Pete had started flirting with him. He was still smiling as he started to walk over to Daylin, but as he looked up his smile faded as he saw Raven getting into a car.

He got a good look at the woman who was driving and alarm bells started ringing in his head. He knew he had saw her before, and something told him this wasn’t good. He quickly ran over to Daylin.

“Daylin I think we better tell someone about Raven.” He all but shouted as he reached his best friend.

“Tell them what Patty? That some human kid has been staring at us. I can handle myself you know.” Daylin said a little hot-headily.

“But that woman he’s with I recognize her.” Patrick insisted watching as the car drove right past them.

Daylin watched and as she stared at the woman one thing struck her that she wasn’t a human that she was a turned vampire.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* You have all just lost the game

Pete’s dark brown eyes had already turned black, as he looked down at the human who was grovelling at his feet. He walked around him and he could tell the human was scared. Who could blame him? Despite Pete’s jovial attitude with other pure breed vampire’s, the toy at his feet had no doubt the Pete like all Doms is a vicious killer.

“Your so obsessed with being turned that you will do anything won’t you.” Pete growled leaning back against his desk in his fathers office. His father was a slaver and his main job was picking humans to turn into toys, it was a very unpearsonal experience for the human. Inject them with vampire venom, wait for them to be turned them put them to work in his fathers club where doms could buy them.

“Anything.” The human whimpered. Pete laughed before walking over and punching the soon to be toy in the stomach. The toy grabbed his belly, groaning in pain.

“You will always address me as Master understand, and any other vampire that decide to use you once you been put to work on the floor,” Pete sneered nastily making the human let out a sob. He smirked to himself as he gently ran his hand down the side of the humans face.

“Don’t start crying you wanted this. You wanted to be turned. I’ve seen you’re skanky ass parading it self in front of doms week after week, doing a whole host of deprived acts. Now you got the wish you seem to be backing out.” Pete whispered pulling his hand away and wiping it on his shirt like he touched something disgusting.

“I_ I didn’t think it would be like this Master_ I thought_”

“You thought what? Did you honestly think some vampire would look at a nasty piece of human scum like you and decide that they loved you. Please can’t you stupid humans get it into your heads, that vampires do not fall in love with humans. Even those we decide to turn into vampire’s, are at best nothing more then playthings,”

“Please master, I was told I would be an Anton nor.” The human sobbed looking up at Pete.

“You thought what?” Pete growled looking down at the human with loathing.

“I thought I would be an Anton nor master.” The human whimpered.

“An Anton Nor is not some skanky shit like you.” Pete spat before turning and slapping the human round the face, before grabbing him round the throat and holding him against the wall. “Anton Nors are pure giving them self’s completely to there mate. Never would they dress like a skanky piece of trash like you, they would never whore them self’s out. I find it disrespectful that you dare even think you could be classed as one,”

“I’m sorry master.” The human grovelled not daring to meet Pete’s eyes.

“You will be turned and put to work on the floor. You will have one meal a day; and if you treat any vampire or fertile with any disrespect you will be harshly punished. Believe me it will be their word against yours and you can guess who will be believed. Now get out of my sight.”

Pete smirked as the human ran out of the room. Being turned into a toy didn’t always work, but then after a few hours of working the floor, a toy often wished it had died a painful death.

A toy would be locked into a collar, and the collar would never be removed. Once the collar was on they could never leave the club until they were brought, well not with out getting agonising electric shocks.

The shocks would get more intense the further they got from the club until their head exploded. Some toys would run wanting to die, but despite the fear and pain a toy would live in, it was surprising how many didn’t have the guts to do it.

***

Doll sat nervously as Jason got out of the car and ran into the gas station. She felt that she was to close to the centre of town and there was to many vampire’s about. She stilled feared she would bump into Gabe or any member of the clans he was close to.

She looked over at a group of vampire youths who sat on a bench. She noted that any humans wore crossing the road to avoid them. She didn’t blame them. She knew better then most that vampire’s could turn at a drop of a hat.

Doll looked up when one of the youths wolf whistled at a fertile that walked by, she watched as the fertile turned back and pushed a few strands of long brown hair back behind his ear. She watched as the fertile looked down coyly, flirting in the coy manner so many Doms would find charming. The youth that wolf whistled jumped up taking the fertiles bags off him helping him carry them a few yards to the bus stop.

Doll sneered slightly. She hated fertiles more then anything. After all she loved Gabe and if it wasn’t for Mikey Way she would more then likely still be with him. She often wondered what it would like to be a fertile. To be treated like a little princess. Even Gabe at his best never treated her with what she would call respect. They never shared a proper conversation and they never kissed. When they had sex it was always on Gabe’s terms and he didn’t care if she found pleasure in it or not. The closest she got to a complement from him was “You not bad looking for a turned slut.”

She remember him saying that like it was yesterday, he had said it in front of other vampire’s at Red Darkness and someone had said “But it would make a dam ugly fertile.”

Gabe had burst out laughing and at that moment she felt crushed, she should have known then, that she meant nothing to Gabe but she kept fooling herself that some part of Gabe cared about her. Of course now she knew Doms was heartless and sadistic, there was no way they would ever have feelings for a toy.

She looked up as Jason got back in the car throwing a carrier bag in the back seat. She looked back over at the vampire doms and at the fertile who seemed to have changed his mind about catching the bus and was now flirting with the vampires. Doll wished she could just get out of the car and beat him bloody. Still it wouldn’t be long until they carried out there plan of taking fertiles down, and she was looking forward to hear them scream.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to put in the notes so I'm going to put stuff like jokes and like stuff here okay?
> 
> A woman has twins, and gives them up for adoption. One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named ‘Amal.’ The other goes to a family in Spain, they name him Juan’. Years later; Juan sends a picture of himself to his mum. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wished she also had a picture of Amal. Her husband responds, ”But they are twins. If you’ve seen Juan, you’ve seen Amal.”

Frank sat up in bed, his hand going to his stomach. It felt like it was doing somersaults, he looked over at Gerard who was still fast asleep. He wondered weather he should wake him, but the alarm clock said it was only six am. He decided against it, Gerard had been working late last night, it hardly seemed fair to Frank that he should wake him. Frank decided to lie there and hope the sickness would pass, but if anything it got worst. He felt too warm, and as he sat up the room swayed slightly.

“Oh god,” He whimpered as he almost ran to the bathroom to be sick. As he heaved and yesterdays supper came up, he felt a little better. 

Gerard frowned as he opened his eyes and heard Frank heaving in the bathroom. He quickly got out of bed before knocking on the bathroom door “Baby are you okay?” Gerard asked pushing the door open to see Frank with his head over the toilet. Frank looked at him, and Gerard noted how Frank normally pale skin had taken on a slightly green tinge.

“Baby why didn’t you wake me if you’re sick?” Gerard asked going to the sink and running a wash cloth under the cold tap. He knelt down next to the fertile and gently washed his face, his hand going to Frank’s forehead and felling that his mate is slightly feverish.

“I didn’t want to, you worked so hard yesterday,” Frank said trying to pull him self up, but going dizzy and almost falling. He felt Gerard catch him and lift him bridle style.

“Careful honey,” Gerard said placing Frank carefully back on the bed, “You should have told me, you know your well being is very important to me,” Gerard said getting Frank comfy.

“I’m sorry Gerard,” Frank said.

Gerard sighed stroking Frank’s hair out of his face, before he tenderly kissed his mate’s fevered brow.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Frankie, get back to sleep I’m going to make a doctors appointment for you,” Gerard said making sure Frank was comfy.

“I don’t need a Doctor, Gee,” Frank protested.

“Yeah, I think you do baby, a fertile isn’t just sick for no reason,” Gerard said. “Now no more ifs or buts you’re going to see the Doctor,”

****

It was mid morning when Frank awoke, he pushed his hair out of his face. He felt a lot better now, but he knew Gerard would still make him go to the Doctors.

He wished he could talk him out of it because Doctors really freaked him out. It reminded him of something he just couldn’t quite remember. If he thought hard enough, he had a vision of lying on a cold metal table, unable to move. He knew though Gerard wouldn't allow Frank to talk refuse to see the Doctor, because it was true a fertile didn't just get sick. 

He tried not to think about the Doctors trip, because he knew he would feel the panic rise in him, because going to the Doctors reminded him of the forgotten memory. The white walls of the surgery filled him with dread, it was irrational because he knew Gerard would be there with him.

***  
It was a little past twelve pm when they got to the Doctors. Frank want and sat down picking up a magazine flicking through the pages of it while he tried to forget that soon he would be seeing the Doctor. He watched as Gerard signed him in. 

It didn’t take long for them both to be called in to see the Doctor, and Frankie was told to sit on the couch.

“How do you feel now Mr Way?” The Doctor asks asking Frank to remove his t shirt.

Frank looked at Gerard before removing his t shirt. He shivered slightly as the Doctor looked him over.

“Mmm your stomach looks slightly swollen,” The Doctor noted, “You will have to have a few blood tests but I would say you’re with child,”

Frank gasped as he listened to the Doctor before a smile brightened his face. He felt Gerard’s arms wrap around him and kiss the top of his head.

“Oh my beautiful mate, from now on you’re to do nothing around the house,” Gerard said helping Frank put his t shirt back on. “We can get Mikey, and I bet Ryan will be more then happy to help out,”

Frank smiled even more at this, he didn’t like not doing anything but having Mikey and Ryan round to help would certainly keep the boredom at bay.

***

Frank held the phone away from his ear as Ryan all but screamed.

“Oh my gods, your kidding, oh I’m so excited.” Ryan squealed and Frank could picture him jumping up and down. “Like this is the best news I heard for like, well like forever. I be right over.”

“Don’t you need a lift Ryan?” Frank laughed knowing Bob would already be working as a bouncer at Red Darkness, and since Ryan had crashed his last car Bob wouldn’t let him drive again.

“Oh I walk, no I run.”

“Okay see you in a bit Ryan.” Frank laughed putting the phone down and grinning.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay trigger warning on this chapter for Non-Con, and the next few chapters will probably have every trigger warning you can think off.

Ryan smiled as he left the house, he was so excited about the news that he almost skipped onto the pavement. It was a fair walk from Ryan’s house to the Ways but Ryan didn’t care as he started walking. He was humming to himself and it had maybe been half an hour when he saw the car and as he looked he gasped as he recognized the woman that was driving.

Doll met Ryan’s eyes and knew that he recognized her. She turned slightly panicked looking at Raven before she demanded that he slammed on the brakes. 

“Stop the fucking car. He knows me.” She snapped knowing that she couldn’t let Ryan tell anyone that he had seen her. Raven dived out the car as Ryan started to run. Really he didn’t care what happened to Doll, but he didn’t want no little fertile interfering with his plans let alone one he would describe as a skinny little runt like this one. It wasn’t hard for him to grab Ryan and luckily for him there was no one about on the street.

“Get of me.” Ryan screamed before Raven grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the car bonnet a few times knocking him out. He laughed as Ryan want limp before opening the car boot and roughly dropping him in.

“Where are we taking him?” Doll asked looking down at Ryan, she grinned as she saw the nasty looking bruise already forming on Ryan’s pale forehead.

“To the warehouse of course, I always wondered what it would be like to fuck up a fertile. I think it’s time we had a little fun with one, don’t you.” Raven smirked taking a last look at the unconscious Ryan before slamming the boot shut.

**

It wasn’t a long drive but in that time Ryan had started coming round his hand going to his aching head. He moaned as the boot was opened and he met the eyes of Doll and Raven.

“Get up.” Raven barked at him making Ryan sob.

“I do as he says slut, don’t make it worse for your self.” Doll laughed and watched as Raven grabbed Ryan and dragged him out the car, before he pushed Ryan roughly to the floor.

“Stay the fuck down.” Raven said kicking him as Ryan tried to get up. “You will properly like it any way. Don’t all fertiles like it rough.”

Ryan sobbed harder as Raven started pulling at his clothes. He tried kicking at him but it only caused Raven to punch him in the face dazing him a little more as he fell back onto the floor.

“I bet this is like four play for you isn’t it slut.” Raven laughed grabbing Ryan round the throat and choking him. “I bet you love being treated like this. You filthy disgusting vampiric whore.”

“No…” Ryan gasped after Raven let go of his throat. He whimpered as Raven punched him hard in the stomach making Ryan cry out.

“Shut up bitch.” Raven snapped the smiled sadistically as he looked up at Doll.

Doll smiled back before walking over to Ryan and kicking him in the ribs as hard as she could. She took satisfaction as she herd something brake and the scream of pain that came out of the fertiles mouth.

Ryan was sobbing when Raven pulled his pants down and pushed his legs apart. He closed his eye’s trying to pretend he was at home and not that he was about to get raped by a human. He kept thinking no this can’t be happening. It can’t be.

Ryan sobbed harder as Raven roughly pushed into him. It wasn’t so much the pain that Raven was taking great glee in causing Ryan, it was that he was making Ryan feel like nothing but a piece of meat.

Ryan hated the vile and hateful things Raven was grunting as he pounded into him. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Raven to come and Ryan had started crying again. He felt tainted by the human’s seed.

“What do you think we should do with him?” Doll asked looking down at Ryan with distaste.

“I don’t think he’s been through enough yet, after all he likes pain, like all fertiles,” Raven spat walking over to Ryan and kicking him again.

Ryan wanted to deign what Raven was saying. It was true he liked it rough, but not like this. Bob would never treat him like this, and Bob would never talk to him like he was trash.

He felt tears running down his face and he wanted to be back home, he wanted to be sitting on his sofa cuddling with Bob. He didn’t want to be lying on so cold concrete floor, having a human bastard talk to him like he was shit.

“Tie him up Doll, once the lads get back I think we will have a little more fun,” Raven laughed as he looked at the horrified look on Ryan’s face.

“No-” Ryan sobbed making Raven walk over to him, and the last thing he saw before passing out was Raven’s boot colliding with his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe the last chapter of the night. I hope you're all enjoying it. Poor Ryan though, Bob isn't going to be happy.

Daylin smiled as she walked through fields that lead onto the main road. It was pretty quiet, and the sun was starting to go down she admired the orange hues of the sunset before she saw an old beaten up car pull off the dirt track that lead to an old abandoned warehouse. She ducked down before she could be seen but not before she got a good look at who was driving the car. She was shocked to see the turned vampire who was with Raven earlier. She was more then a little curious to find out why she was at the old warehouse, so she crept round the side. She slowly stood up to peep through a window and gasped as she saw the scene in front of her. Raven was standing in front of an unconscious male fertile who was hog tied in the middle of the floor. From where Daylin stood she could she the fertile had been badly beaten.

“The bastard.” She said to her self knowing that she had to get the fertile out of there. Even though she didn’t know him, she was dammed if she was going to leave one of her kin in a situation like that, and unlike most fertiles she had learnt how to fight. It was a good thing to she thought to herself.

She knew her mother Darcy didn’t like her fighting and would rather have her sitting with him sewing or something, now though her insistence of learning to fight was going to come in handy and she was glad she didn’t listen to her mother. After all what would she do now, embroider Raven to death?

Daylin looked around and her eyes met a plank of wood. “Perfect.” She said to herself feeling the weight of it in her hands, before creeping round to the back entrance of the warehouse.

She was quite as she tiptoed into the warehouse and up behind Raven. Raven didn’t even look round as he heard her behind him.

“Back already Doll.” He said looking down at Ryan. “He started to come around,”

“No not fucking Doll.” Daylin sneered before she brought the four by four down across Raven head. He didn’t go down, so she brought it down harder and this time he fell unconscious to the concrete floor. She quickly knelt down and untied Ryan who instantly curled up in a foetal position.

“Look we need to get of here.” She said kneeling down next to him looking over at Raven who had started to come round.

“I can’t move. It hurts.” Ryan cried, his hand going to his stomach, which was hurting the most.

“Come on get up now.” She regretted shouting but they had to get away now. She could properly take on Raven but she didn’t know how many others would turn up, and they wasn’t that far from town. If they made it to the road she knew that if any vampire’s saw them they would stop to help them.

She watched as Ryan struggled to his feet. She could see he was bleeding, she wanted to go now but she didn’t stop him reaching for his jeans and pulling them on.

She squealed as Raven grabbed her ankle and nearly pulled her down but she quickly turned and kicked him in the face making him let her go.

“You fucker.” She screamed pulling Ryan towards the door. She wanted to run but she could see Ryan could hardly even walk.

Ryan was coughing up blood as they by some miracle reached the main road. Daylin looked at him and was then a little worried that the back of his jeans was soaked with blood. What the fuck have they done to him. She wondered as he almost fell onto the grass verge. She knelt down next to him trying to help him up.

She jumped as she heard the screeching of brakes behind her and pried to the blood Goddess that it wasn’t Raven or any of his mates. She heard Ryan whimper and knew he was thinking the same thing.

“Fucking hell Ryan…” Someone almost screamed jumping out of the stopped car and running over.

“Gabe…” Ryan whispered before he fainted


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about ten being the last chapter for tonight but meh I can't sleep.

Gabe looked down at the battered form that was one of his closest friends in shock. Ryan’s hair was soaked with his own blood, and one side of his face was badly bruised. He had never seen Ryan so broken. He was used to Ryan being a sassy little thing, the on occasion he had to have words with when Ryan was still at school, even though Gabe would secretly be laughing at what ever antics the fertile had been up to.

Gabe looked at the fertile girl that was standing next to him. He didn’t know her, but anyone born a vampire was instantly part of a family. He could see blood on her but whether it was Ryan’s or her own Gabe wasn’t sure of.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, lifting Ryan’s unconscious form and gently carrying him over to the car. The girl shook her head.

“What happened?” Gabe asked.

“I’m not sure, but I know that a turned vampire and a lad from my school called Raven did this to him. I heard Raven call the turned vampire Doll,” Daylin answered grimly, she wanted to go back and smash that toys face in with a pickaxe but she knew this dom wouldn't let her do that.

Daylin saw how Gabe’s face changed once she mentioned Doll and she knew she wouldn't have to be the one smashing the toys face in. He looked demonic, and Daylin would certainly not want to be Doll, or Raven right now. The dom look cruel as it was never mind when someone had just badly hurt a fertile he knew. 

“Get into the car. I'll be damned if I’m leaving a fertile here,” Gabe said before taking out his phone. Daylin watched as he dialled a number and she could hear him talking to someone.

“Where did it happen?” he said, turning to Daylin and Daylin pointed back to the dirt track towards the old warehouse. 

“There’s a warehouse.”

Gabe nodded and said something else before climbing into the car, his face taut with anger as he looked back at the still unconscious Ryan. He wanted to go back to the warehouse right now and kick some ass, but he could see Ryan was in a bad way and he needed to get him to the hospital now.

***

Gabe all but ran into the hospital carrying Ryan. The fertile had started to come round, but he was still bleeding, it worried Gabe how the back of Ryan's jeans was soaked with blood. Fertiles normally stopped bleeding quick.

Gabe looked up as a Doctor came running over. Gabe could see he was a vampire of which he was thankful, because he would be damned if was going to hand Ryan over to a human.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked, looking worriedly at the injured fertile.

“As far as we know he’s been beat badly beat up,” Gabe said, not knowing that Ryan had also been raped.

“Quickly bring him through. I’m Doctor Carden,” the Doctor said, leading them through to a private room. Gabe carefully lay Ryan onto the bed, he stroked his blood drenched hair whispering that everything was going to be allright.

“Are you his mate?” Doctor Carden asked looking sadly at Gabe.

“No I’m just a good friend - shit I need to phone Bob,” Gabe answered.

“Sorry, but I need to ask you both to wait outside while I examine him.”  
***

Doll lit a cigarette as she climbed out of the car and started walking towards the warehouse. She was looking forward to causing Ryan more pain, the bloody fertile had passed out too soon for her liking. She always remembered the disgusted looks that Bob had used to give her. It gave her great pleasure that she had a hand in hurting the person that meant the most to him.

Of course she hadn’t told Raven who mate he had just raped and beaten. Raven wasn’t sharpest tool in the box, but even he wouldn’t have been as stupid as to cross Bob fucking Brayer. The vampire dom, who is also known as The Ripper. Bob was scary and brutal, the way he looked at humans and toys would have anyone cowering, it was like if you made a wrong move Bob would go crazy and rip you apart. Doll has seen first hand what Bob did to anyone that crossed him. He ripped them to shreds with his bare hands. He was an animal once the beast had taken over him.

She didn’t look up as she entered the warehouse, the clip clopping of her red stilettos echoing around the sparse surroundings. She smiled as she heard what she assumed to be Raven enter the back of the warehouse. She wondered if he been having a little more fun with Ryan.

“So I bet you've been playing with that little fertile slut haven’t you. Oh I’m so ready to witness more pain,” she giggled, but her smile soon dropped when she saw who was standing there.

“Hello Doll, and yes, you will witness more pain, but unfortunately it will be yours.”

“Fuck… Pete,” she gasped turning to run for the door only to see Ray blocking her exit.

“You're not going anywhere darling.” Ray said grabbing her round the throat. “I could rip your heart out now and make you eat it, but I’m sure Bob has plans for you,”


	12. chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone would want to be Dolls shoes now.

Pete looked coldly at Doll. He wanted to just kick the living hell out of her. Pete had pretty much grown up with Ryan, Ryan was someone he want to primary school with. Ryan's Mother would stand at the school gates talking his own mother as they waited for the young vampires to come out. Ryan was like a brother to him but despite knowing that this thing had had a hand in Ryan now being in the hospital, he held back.

Pete looked down as he heard his cell phone ringing. “Hello?”

Doll watched as Pete’s eyes turned completely black. She wanted to beg for mercy, but whatever Pete was being told was making his rage worse. Raven surely couldn’t have killed the fertile, but Pete almost looked in a state of shock. She watched as he hung up before he looked at Ray shaking his head.

“Pete?” Ray whispered.

“He was pregnant. He was bleeding so heavily because he was pregnant. Ray, he had a miscarriage.”

Doll’s eyes went wide as she heard this. She knew then that what happened to her now would be worse then death, it would worse then being turned into a pain slave. She had had a hand in causing a fertile to miscarry and in vampire law that action carried the same sentence as murdering a fertile.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. She wanted Pete or Ray to just kill her now because it would be a mercy for what now lay ahead of her. Doms didn't show mercy let alone when you seriously hurt a fertile that was close to them. 

The sentence for causing a fertile to miscarry or killing a fertile was known as the year of death. It would take a year for her to be truly dead. They would remove her heart and after that her body would start to rot, but she would feel it happening. She would feel the flesh peeling from her bones and the maggots crawling in her guts eating her from the inside out. It was probably the most painful way for a toy to die. 

She looked up as Pete lunged at her but Ray pulled him back. She wanted to say "Please let him kill me," because she couldn't imagine the pain she would suffer once she began to rot, she didn't want to think about her insides turning to mush, or the tiny insects that would get under her skin to eat her rotting body.

“Pete don’t. It will be an easy way out for her.”

________________________________________________________________________

Gerard sat on the bed hugging Frank. He smiled as he stroked Frank’s dark hair kissing the top of the fertile's head.

He smiled as he lay Frank back on the bed, his hands lightly stroking Frank’s slight body. He was being more gentle than he could honestly say that he had ever been and as he undid Frank’s trousers he did something that he rarely did and took Frank’s cock into his mouth.

Frank moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. He bucked slightly as Gerard sucked hard, his strong hands stroking down the sides of his body. Frank knew he wasn’t going to last long and it took the whole of two minutes before he screamed out Gerard’s name. He lay there moaning as Gerard licked him clean. 

“A little treat for the most beautiful future mother in the world,” Gerard grinned moving up the bed and pulling Frank into his arms.

Frank smiled as he rested his head on Gerard’s muscular chest, before he caught the time on the bed side clock.

“Gerard?”

“Yes baby?”

“Shouldn’t Ryan have been here by now?”

“You know Ryan. Every vampire in the town probably knows you're pregnant by now. He’s more than likely walked miles out of his way to tell people,” Gerard laughed thinking about how much of a little gossip Ryan could be.

Frank smiled. Gerard was probably right. He had been best friends with Ryan for five years now and he often joked that Ryan was like a newspaper. If you wanted to  
know anything you wanted to talk to Ryan.

He started to close his eyes, but they shot open as the phone started ringing and a cold dread crept over his body.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler, but we do get to know who Frank's real parents might be.

Daylin sat in the corridor of the hospital with Gabe. She felt upset that Ryan had lost his baby, vampires may be psycho but they were strangely empathic to their own sort. She looked over at Gabe who was busy on his phone. She knew that Doll and Raven was going to pay, she had heard Gabe mention who Ryan’s mate was, Bob Bryar. She knew Patrick knew Bob and by his accounts he was a pretty scary dom, and he’s best friends with Gerard Way. No Daylin certainly didn’t want to be in the shoes of either Doll or Raven. Gerard Way was almost as famous a dominator as her farther Zacky.

She looked over at the clock that slowly ticked by and swore when she realized that it was half an hour past her curfew. Her parents were going to go crazy. Not that she was scared of Zacky or Darcy, sure Zacky could be strict, but he was never unfair. She knew he was only like that because he cared about her, but she could see her self getting grounded for this.

“Gabe, I’m just going to phone my parents,” she said standing up and getting a nod from Gabe.

****

Darcy was beside himself when Daylin phoned. She pretty much had to hold the hand piece away from her ear as her Mom almost screamed, when Darcy heard that Daylin was at the hospital.

“Mom don’t freak out, okay? I’m not hurt. Mom you're getting hysterical,” Daylin sighed as she heard her mom sobbing. This was why Daylin never missed her curfew. Darcy tended to go over the top. Daylin could understand why her mom was like this. When Daylin was one her older brother had gone missing, and he was never found. Darcy had turned away from him for just a moment while he was playing and when Darcy had turned back he had just disappeared. There had been a major search for him, but he had never turned up and it had left Daylin’s mom highly strung. There was nothing worst for a fertile then losing a child. Daylin often wondered if her brother was still alive and if so where he was.

Really, it was a wonder that Daylin was allowed out at all, but thanks to her dad, he had managed to talk Darcy into letting her have her freedom. Even though he had laid down strict curfews, which had her in the house a good three hours before most of her friends had to be home. Still, Zacky said she could have friends round her house any time that she pleased, and if she was round her friends house to get the friends parents to call them to let them know Daylin was alright.

“Mom, can you please put Dad on? You’re too upset to listen to what I’m trying to tell you,” Daylin said gently to her mom.

She smiled as she heard her Dad’s voice. He sounded angry, but it would be easier to explain the situation to him. After she had finished the story of what had happened, her Dad no longer sounded angry at her, but rather proud.

“Dad, will you come and pick me up? I don’t know how long Gabe is staying, and I can’t ask him to give a lift home because I only just met him,” Daylin asked her dad and smiled as Zacky said he would. “Thanks Dad you’re the best - apart from Mom of course.”

Daylin walked back over to Gabe and sat back down on the hard plastic orange seat, the sort that seemed to be in all waiting rooms. The seat was cold against her legs.

“So, were your parents alright?” Gabe asked, looking at Daylin. He looked at the clock on the opposite wall and couldn’t help but think that Daylin had to be in early. It was barely eight.

“Yeah, my mom got upset. He thought that something really bad had happened to me. He gets like that, it’s why I have to be in so early and I never miss curfew. You see, I had a brother but he was only about three when he went missing and it left my mom sort of messed up. Don’t get me wrong, you can’t get anyone better then him. My mom’s the best, but he tends to overreact if anything bad happens to me. Hell, I broke my wrist once and my mom needed more pills to calm him down than I did,” Daylin sighed. It was true that in Daylin's opinion, Darcy was one of the best moms out there, but Darcy was on a lot of pills to calm his nerves. Luckily Darcy had her and Zacky to help when the fertile had panic attacks or got depressed. 

“That explains it then. Losing a child must have been awful for your parents. Your mom especially. What was your brother's name?”

“His name was Frank.”

Gabe mouth dropped open, suddenly seeing the similarities between Daylin and Frank. The large hazel eyes, the small nose and cupid bow lips. He almost kicked himself for not noticing before, but Daylin was the female version of Frank, well she was looks wise anyway, because in the sort time Gabe had known her he could already see she was head strong and rebellious, which was kind of the opposite to Frank.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ryan sat on the hospital bed with his knees clutched to his chest. He hurt all over, and all he wanted was Bob. His hand went to his belly as he sobbed; he had lost his child. He knew Doll had caused him to miscarry; that kick she had given him must have been enough to kill his baby. He thought of that poor innocent life growing inside of him and how it was ended by a cheap pain of stiletto heels.

He looked up as Doctor Carden entered, and Ryan sighed as he held out a glass of disgusting looking green slop to him. Ryan hated having to drink that stuff; it was called Kilanter and it helped a vampire produce more blood if they were injured. It was highly toxic to humans, but for some reason it was good for a vampire even though the taste of it was vile.

Ryan took the glass and closed his eyes as he drank the Kilanter. He shuddered and for an awful moment he thought that he was going to throw up, but he managed to keep it down.

“Good boy,” Doctor Carden smiled passing Ryan a glass of orange juice to get rid of the taste which Ryan thankfully drank.

***

Gerard was totally shocked when he listened to what Gabe was telling him on the phone. He couldn’t believe that Doll had the nerve to even turn back up, never mind do that to Ryan.

“So wait, you’re telling me that some human scum had the nerve to rape Ryan, and to top it all he was pregnant and lost the baby,” Gerard growled. He classified Ryan as part of his clan and he took it personally that someone had dared to hurt him. He clenched his fist, it was pretty much unheard of that a fertile would get raped, even despite a vampire Dom’s sadism they would never do that to a fertile. 

“Have you caught them; the fucks that did this to Ryan?” Gerard spat, wanting nothing more than to torture them for hours. He wanted to rip every blond hair out of Dolls ugly head. 

He listened when Gabe explained that Pete and Ray had gotten Doll, but not the shit that had actually raped Ryan but people were on the case already. 

“I’m on my way over.”

“Gerard what’s up,” Frank said coming to stand near Gerard, a blanket wrapped around him as he looked up at his husband. Gerard looked at him and he really didn’t want to get Frank upset, but Frank knew something horrible had happened. Of course he did, Gerard was giving off that much rage the living room was almost pitch black.

“It’s Ryan. He’s been attacked. I’m going over to the hospital,” Gerard answered.

“What? I’m coming too,” Frank gasped, his eyes going wide with disbelief.

“Baby you need your rest,” Gerard sighed, even though it would be probably the only time that Frank wouldn’t do as he was told. After all Ryan was his best friend. Frank and Ryan wore almost like brothers. 

“Gerard, I’m coming,” Frank said, his eyes meeting his husband's.

“Okay, Frankie.”

***

Bob was beyond furious when he reached the hospital. He had to stop and try to calm down. He would save the rage for when he got his hands on the scum that had dared touch his mate. He went to the front desk and asked for Ryan before he took off down the corridor towards where he was pointed.

Ryan looked up as Bob burst into the room. He knew he looked a mess, and he wanted to turn his battered face away from Bob. He couldn’t help thinking about what Raven had said to him. Before he passed out Raven had looked down on him and said that “No one would love him again.” Before the vile human had spat on him. Ryan hated being spoke to like that, and in his emotional state he couldn't help but think it could be true.

“Please don’t look at me,” he whimpered, sobbing and letting his hair fall over his face.

“Baby, oh Ryan,” Bob gasped, looking at the broken fertile on the bed. His mate looked so fragile. Not at all like his sometimes feisty mate that had a slightly sarcastic streak. All he saw now was a broken fertile, and it broke his heart that it was his Ryan.

“Bob…” Ryan sobbed harder and Bob couldn’t contain himself has he wrapped his mate in his powerful arms, being careful not to hurt Ryan any more.

“Bob, he said no one would ever love me again,” Ryan sobbed into Bob’s muscled chest.

“Ryan, look at me baby,” Bob whispered tenderly, lifting Ryan's face as he looked at the black eyes and cuts on his beautiful mate’s face. “Ryan I will never stop loving you. No matter what.”

“Bob, make me forget,” Ryan whispered.

Bob pushed Ryan’s fringe out of his bruised face before meeting Ryan's dark eyes before he slowly lowered his head and his lips met Ryan’s.

“Baby, whatever that bastard said to you, rest assured that you are the most beautiful boy I could ever wish for and I love you more than anything.”


	15. Chapter fifteen

Raven ran from the warehouse. He wasn’t sure how long he had been pass out for, but he knew that fertile would tell others about the warehouse. He know doms wore going to be out for his blood now, and he knew he was going to have to get out of the city and quick. He knew vampires would be looking for him, and he knew doms had an uncanny knack of finding their prey.

He needed to get in touch with Jason and the lads. He really couldn’t give a fuck what happened to Doll. He couldn’t help but think of that slut Daylin. If she hadn’t had turned up everything would have been fine. His hand went to the back of his head to feel the bump where she had hit him.

“Fucking fertile bitch,’’ he swore to himself. He knew now that he had to change his plans. She was too much trouble to go after. He thought about the little strawberry blond she always hung around with. Yes, that fertile would be perfect, but that would have to wait. Now the shit was about to hit the fan, but he knew one way or another he would get that little strawberry blond.

***

Pete dragged Doll out of the warehouse and threw her down. He wanted nothing more then to fucking kill her. The hatred he felt for the toy at that moment in time, compared to nothing he had ever felt before. He knew that Ray was right though, the fate that awaited her was far worse than a quick death.

He looked down at her and sneered as he saw she was crying. His hands turned into fists he was finding it harder to hold himself back. All he could think about was how Ryan must have been begging them to stop. He could only imagine the anger that Bob must be feeling at this moment. He looked over at Ray. Ray was looking down at Doll with wrath and Pete could tell, that he also wanted nothing more than to kill her.

“Please… I beg you… Please,” Doll sobbed, looking at them both. She then screamed as Ray walked over to her and backhanded her.

“Don’t you dare, just don’t you fucking dare beg for any sort of mercy,” Ray roared, pulling her up by her hair. “Fucking tell me, did Ryan beg for mercy?”

Doll didn’t answer with any more than a whimper as she looked up into Ray’s now black eyes. She always remembered Ray as being one of the calmer vampires, but his rage was terrifying. In hate Ray anger could rival anyone's and it terrified her, it was like for the first she actually noticed how big Ray was.

“Fucking answer me slut, did Ryan beg for mercy?” Ray shouted in her face.

“Yes,” she sobbed, trying to pull away as Ray’s hand tightened in her hair.

“I couldn’t hate you any more right now,” Ray said before spitting in her face. “Tell me slut, did you plan on this? Did you fucking plan on raping a fertile you disgusting bitch?”

“We didn’t plan on Ryan…” Doll sobbed.

“Who the fuck did you plan on then?” Pete growled, walking over, his eyes full of such cold fury that Doll froze in terror. “If you didn’t plan on Ryan who the fuck was you going to go after.”

“Raven has a list. Mostly fertiles from his school. At the top is a girl called Daylin Vengeance,” Doll whimpered then screamed as Pete kicked her hard, it was a hundred times harder then the kick she gave Ryan.

“You know her?” Ray asked looking at Pete. He had heard the name before, but it wasn’t the name of someone he knew well.

“She Patrick’s best friend,” Pete growled, then the look on Doll’s face told him something he didn’t want to know the answer to. “Who fucking else is on that list? Fucking tell me now bitch.”

Doll wanted to scream, she wanted to run because right now she knew who had been put second on the list was someone she didn’t want to tell Pete.

“Slut tell me now,” Pete said he voice going deadly quite. Something about the way Pete was speaking now was even more terrifying then when he was shouting.

“P-Patrick Stump,” she stuttered in fear as the beast in Pete completely took over. She screamed as Ray pushed her over to Pete who grabbed her round the throat. She choked as Pete held her up against the wall, his other fist connected with her stomach.

“Patrick Stump is the fertile whom I’m going to make my mate, and you're telling me you were planning on hurting my Patty.” His voice was deadly quiet, right before his fist punched her in the belly again.

Doll groaned as Pete punched her in the gut over and over. It hurt so bad and it felt like her insides was turning to mush, Pete was punching her so hard that she had started coughing up blood. She felt her insides shift inside her as if they were trying to avoid Pete's fist which of course the couldn't

“Ray, just because she’s in for a fate worse than death doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” Pete laughed letting Doll drop to the floor where the toy now curled up in a ball clutching her stomach and trying to breath. 

“It would only be fitting,” Ray said giving an evil smirk.

 

*Warning next couple of chapters contain big trigger warnings. They contain non-con, torture and gore*


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I just want to remind you there's big trigger warnings in this chapter as Pete and Ray get there hands on Doll. I forgot how nasty this chapter is but I figured that vampires would go overkill on a toy that hurt a close friend. So sorry for how sadistic this and the next chapter will be.

Ray's large arm wrapped around Doll’s throat causing her to lose consciousness. Ray carelessly let her drop to the floor, looking at her like she was nothing more but trash. Which she was, toys was always like trash as far as Ray was concerned but Doll was more that, Ray thought of her as nothing but toxic waste.

***

Doll opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure where she was, or how long she had been out for. What she did know was, that she was naked and tied over the bonnet of either Ray or Pete’s car.  
She shivered. It was a cold night, and it was a torture all in itself to be left so exposed to the freezing nights air.

She whimpered as Ray walked over to her. She hated the way he was looking at her; like he was going to rip her to bits. Ray looked so different now, compared to how she remembered him in the club. She had seen the way Ray looked at fertiles with kind caring eyes, now though his dark eyes were full of a sadistic light. His large hand went to her breast and squeezed it roughly, making Doll sob.

“I bet one of you shits made a comment about how all fertiles like it rough,” Ray spat, his nails digging into Doll, making her whimper in pain. “Well did you slut, did someone say that to Ryan?”

“Yes… Raven said it before he raped him. He said that he bet being beat up was like foreplay to a fertile.”

Ray growled deep in his throat, he had always had a soft spot for Ryan and hearing part of what he went through made his blood boil. Like Pete he never felt so much hatred in his life, he wanted Doll to pay for touching Ryan.

“You have no fucking idea what a dom feels for a fertile,” Ray spat, removing his belt. He held it in his hand, feeling the weight of the heavy buckle.

“Yes, I've used this belt to whip a fertile before, but always doubling it and using it across their thighs or backside. Just hard enough to sting, but never to break the skin. For example I would never do this.” Ray laughed before bringing the metal of the buckle down across Doll’s face, almost instantly leaving a nasty black bruise on the side of her face.

Doll screamed as Ray brought the belt down again across the other side of her face and she tasted blood in her mouth. She pulled at the ropes that had her bound to the bonnet as Ray brought the belt down over and over, the cold metal bruising her flesh.

Ray worked down her body, even whipping the soles of her feet before working his way back up. He smiled cruelly as he looked down at the black bruises that made Doll’s body look like rotten fruit, he knew more then one bone had been broken in the sobbing toy's body.

“Do you think any fertile would class that as foreplay, slut?” Ray spat, bringing the buckle back down around Doll’s face a few times.

Ray looked up as Pete came over and grinned. Pete knew everyone classed Ray as being one of good guys, but he had, like most vampires a strong sadistic streak. It didn’t come out often, but when it did it was bad. Ray right now was as scary as either Gerard or Bob.

“This thing thinks that a fertile would class being beat up as foreplay. Pete, do you know any fertiles that would class being beaten bloody as a turn on?”

Pete shook his head. He had slept with a fair amount of fertiles, and more than a few had left with bruises, mostly across their stomach and thighs his favourite place to fang fuck a lover, but the fertile had always consented to it and he never truly beaten a fertile. No vampire would treat a fertile like that, Pete had always treated his lovers with respect.

“Please- no more-” Doll whimpered, close to passing out.

“Shut up whore, we haven’t even started on you yet,” Pete growled, looking at her with distaste. “You know Ray, she had a hand in raping Ryan, maybe we should show her what it’s like to be raped by two very pissed off doms.”

Ray smiled, walking over to the now petrified Doll. He looked down at her, her eyes filled with terror and pain. He untied her and roughly pushed her to the ground.

“Remember that what you are about to go through no fertile would enjoy,” Ray growled, giving Doll a few kicks before undoing his trousers, pushing her onto her front and grinding her face into the dirt. He roared as Doll struggled trying to fight him off, he grabbed her head and slammed it against the floor a few times until she want still.

He slammed into her harder than he would ever dream of fucking a fertile. This had nothing to do with love or passion and everything to do with hate. Ray was very well endowed even for a dom so doing this to Doll was one of the worst punishments he could do to her. 

***  
Doll had never felt pain like it. She felt like she was being ripped apart, as Ray pounded into her.

“You disgusting slut, filthy dirty whore,” Ray growled.

Ray stood up, and Doll looked down to see blood on her thighs. She wanted to beg for mercy, but based on the hatred she felt coming from the two vampires, she knew that she would receive none.

“This is what happened to Ryan and what you was planning on doing to other fertiles including my Patty,” Pete roared before taking over from Ray.

Doll wanted to scream that no human could hurt a fertile like they were hurting her. By the time they were done she knew she was bleeding internally and she was coughing up blood. Her pelvis had been broken and she knew that almost no human would have the strength to do that.

Her eyes wore filled with agony as she passed out.

She came round with her hands tied above her head and dangling from a tree. Pete was covering her body with something. She whimpered, as it stung the open wounds that covered her body.

“Oh, this was Ray’s idea. It’s just honey, but there’s an ant nest underneath you. I’m sure they'll have a field day crawling all over you. We're just going to leave you here for the ants to enjoy,” Pete laughed, giving a Doll a punch in the stomach. “Oh, and when some one does bother to come for you, Bob would like a little word with you. Enjoy yourself till then.”

Then Pete did just what he said he would and went to his car, leaving Doll hanging there for the ants to make a meal of.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ryan rested his head against Bob’s chest. There were still tears in his eyes, but as Bob stroked his back it helped him to remember that he was loved. He couldn’t help but to think it was strange that he wanted Bob to make love to him just three hours after being raped, but Doctor Carden had said, that the few fertiles that had been raped seemed to have the same reaction. 

Ryan didn’t understand his feelings at that moment. All he knew was he wanted to belong to Bob again and feel him inside him. He wanted to feel loved and maybe owned again.

“Are you sure about this baby?” Bob whispered, rolling Ryan onto his back. Bob couldn’t help but growl slightly as he looked down at the bruises that still marred his mate, even though they were fading quickly.

“Bob, please, I need you,” Ryan sighed, reaching out to stroke Bob’s face.

Bob looked down at Ryan before removing his shirt, revealing his muscular body. He still wasn’t sure about this, but Doctor Carden had assured him that Ryan needed this. Ryan needed Bob to re-stake his claim on him, and Bob would do anything to make his Ryan better. He would make Ryan his again if that's what Ryan needed.

He knew that there would be no lasting damage physically, Ryan was built to heal fast, but mentally it would take longer, but Bob knew he would be there for Ryan. He would be there when he had nightmares, he would hug him and reassure him that no one would hurt him again.

“Bob, please, I want to belong to you again,” Ryan whispered.

“You always belonged to me, baby, and you always will,” Bob said, kissing Ryan deeply.

***

Frank looked over at Gerard with fearful eyes as they drove to the hospital. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to Ryan, but he couldn’t help it. Frank found it hard to believe Doll turned up again, they had all but forgotten about her, no one was looking for her but here she was and she hurt Ryan. Now she had the wrath of some of the most feared doms in the city raining down on her.

“It’s alright, he’s going to be alright,” Gerard said, his hand going to Frank's knee and squeezing lightly.

Frank took Gerard's hand. He hoped Ryan would be alright. He couldn’t imagine what Ryan must have been feeling when he was being attacked. He heard humans saying how a fertile must enjoy it if they were raped, but even though like most fertiles Frank liked it rough, he couldn’t actually think of anything worse than being raped, and even though he's an Anton Nor he always consented to everything Gerard did to him.

Gerard took Frank’s hand and kissed the palm. If anyone dared do that to Frank, he would have them wishing they were burning into the Pits of hell. He could only imagine what Bob was going to do to the bastards when he caught up with them. He just hoped Bob left a little bit for him, but he doubted Bob would.

Bob was brutal when crossed, and he could imagine that the humans that did this would be nothing but stains on the floor once Bob was through with them.

***

Darcy was beside himself when he reached the hospital. He ran to Daylin and hugged her, his dark eyes looking his daughter over for any bruises or cuts.

“Mom, I’m fine,” Daylin said, hugging her Mom back.

“I was so worried. You scared me,” Darcy answered.

Ray came walking into the hospital. He would go and see if Ryan was alright before telling Bob where they had left Doll. As he walked in he was a little shocked to see Frank hugging a red haired girl. He thought that Frank surely wouldn’t have come on his own.

“Hey Frankie, you didn't come here on your own, did you?” Ray shouted, and as the fertile turned round it took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn’t Frank. But damn did the fertile he was now looking at look like Frank.

“What did you say?” the fertile asked, turning around, his eyes going wide.

“Umm, sorry you just look like one of my friends, Frankie. Sorry to bother you,” Ray said, going to turn around and walk away.

“Wait, I have a son called Frankie. He went missing when he was three and we never found him. Do you know him?” Darcy asked, looking up at Ray with large, hopeful eyes.

Ray looked down at him, he knew Frank didn’t know who his parents were and if this fertile wasn’t his mom he would be shocked. He had the same eyes and pretty much the same everything apart from Darcy’s face being a little rounder and his hair was just a couple of shades lighter.

“Yeah, I know Frankie… I don’t know for sure if he’s your son or not but he looks just like you,” Ray said slowly, then watched as Darcy’s hand went over his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

“Hey it’s alright,” Ray said, calmly and gently putting his hand on Darcy’s shoulder.

***

Frank walked into the hospital and saw Ray standing there talking to someone whom he couldn’t quite see.

“Frankie, sweetheart go over to Ray. Gabe sent me a text saying he wanted a word with me. I’m just going to speak to him outside,” Gerard said giving Frank a kiss.

“Okay, Gerard,” Frank answered and watched as his husband went to find Gabe before walking over to Ray.

“Hey Ray,” he said. Then, as he got a good look at who Ray was talking to, his eyes widened. He instantly knew who it was, even if Darcy didn’t look so much like him, he felt sure he would know his mother. It was a feeling inside him like the first time he met Gerard.

“Oh my god, Frankie,” Darcy sobbed, unable to control himself as he hugged Frank.

“You’re my Mom-?” Frankie gasped, hugging Darcy back. His own eyes filling with tears. He still smelled the same, he could never forget that smell, like vanilla and strawberries.

“Yes. Oh, we’ve been looking for you for years.”

“So you didn’t just get rid of me,” Frank said, pulling away, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, gods no. We loved you Frankie, we never stopped loving you.”

Frank looked around as Daylin stood there, looking sort of nervous but happy at the same time.

“Umm, I take it you’re my brother then- I‘m your sister Daylin,” she said, not being sure how to act in the situation.

“I have a sister,” Frank gasped, getting emotional and hugging Daylin as well. Daylin smiled as she hugged Frank back and some instinct told her she was going to be good friends with Frank.

Ray stood there smiling despite himself. He had always felt sure that one day Frank would find his parents, but part of him wished it could have happened under better circumstances.

“Hey, you've got to meet our Dad,” Daylin laughed, looking up to see Zacky coming towards them. “Hey Dad, look who we found.”

Frank turned around and was shocked to see Zacky Vengeance. His dad was famous. He was on television putting on shows like they had at Red Darkness, but bigger.

“Frankie? Oh my gods, my little Frankie,” Zacky gasped, hugging Frank.

“Umm, sorry- Zacky- umm sorry Dad I need to sit down I feel a little faint,” Frank said, pulling away and meeting the concerned eyes of his dad.

“Frankie, are you sick? Do you need a Doctor?” Darcy asked worriedly.

“No, not sick, just pregnant,” Frank smiled as he sat down.

“You're pregnant. Who’s the father?” Zacky asked, helping Frank to sit down. Frank looked up to see Gerard coming over.

“Dad, Mom, Daylin meet my husband Gerard Way.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Bob started kissing all over Ryan’s body. It wasn’t anything like their normal love making. Ryan would normally make some sassy little comment and Bob would just grab him before throwing him down, stripping him and entering him, often with no preparation. It was the way they both liked it, Ryan normally liked it really rough but right now Bob wanted to remind him that he was the only one that would get tender touches from the infamous Ripper.

He kissed all over Ryan’s thighs, parting them tenderly. He took Ryan’s cock in his hand and caressed it, making Ryan arch his back as he jerked the fertile off, giving Bob the sign that he was enjoying it.

Bob lowered his head and took Ryan in his mouth, making his mate moan. He sucked hard. Like most fertiles, Ryan wasn’t well endowed so Bob had no problem taking him all the way into his mouth.

“Bob, only you,” Ryan moaned, his hands gripping the sheets. It felt so good. He normally liked it rough, but the way Bob was treating him clarified in his mind that Bob loved him.

Bob looked up, his hands worshipping the fertile that lay underneath him. He loved Ryan more than anything. Ever since he first saw him when the petite fertile walked into high school looking nervous, Bob knew Ryan was his mate. 

“No one’s ever going to touch you again baby, you're mine,” Bob whispered, sucking his fingers before pushing them into Ryan. He couldn’t remember ever being this gentle, even when Ryan was still a virgin.

He scissored his fingers, stretching the fertile making Ryan sigh in pleasure. He worked them in and out, entering one more until Ryan almost orgasmed as Bob found his prostate. His mouth opened as he gasped.

“You ready?” Bob asked, kissing Ryan.

“Yes, Bob,” Ryan moaned then gasped as Bob entered him. Bob moved slowly, watching as his mate bite his lip, his pale legs wrapping around Bob’s waist.

“Bob, please- Make me yours. Don’t hold back,” With Ryan's words Bob let the beast take over him and slammed into his mate bringing a cry of ecstasy from Ryan’s lips.

“Yes, own me, Bob,”

Bob growled, ramming into Ryan, making his mate chant his name over and over. When Ryan arched his back and as he reached climax Bob came as well, totally re-staking his claim on his mate.

“Ripper,” Ryan sighed, using Bob’s nickname.

“My bitch,” Bob answered before they shared a passionate kiss.

***

Gabe stood talking to Ray about Doll. He could no longer think of her with anything but hate. He was normally the master of control when it came to torture, but now, he felt that if he saw Doll he would just rip her insides out and make the slut eat them. Being a turned vampire it wouldn’t kill her, just make her wish for death.

“I sort of went medieval on her ass. She’s hanging from the tree that we used to use as a tree house when we were still kids,” Ray said and then explained to Gabe in detail what they had done to Doll.

“Ray, you can be so sadistic. You would be a really talented Dominator,” Gabe laughed, thinking that Doll knew how to choose the wrong people to cross. Most of the vampires that classed Ryan as part of their clan were some of the most brutal and cruel vampires around. Some of the things Gerard said he wanted to do to her even left him a little shocked. But then again, Gerard always was the most creative Dominator he knew. He felt that as malicious as what Pete and Ray had done to Doll, it would seem like a walk in the park compared to what Gerard and Bob would do to her once they got their hands on her. 

Gabe had even started taking notes from Gerard on torture and punishment. He had seen toys try to kill themselves rather then face Gerard, and Bob was like an animal. Gabe imagined that once they were through with her, she would need stitching back together. He would like to bet that Doll was wishing she was human at the moment, because whatever they decided to do to her, unless they destroyed her brain, she would survive. Despite the fact that she would not die, the pain would be just as bad as if a human was going through it.

***

“Dad, Mom, Daylin, I would like you to meet my husband Gerard Way,” Frank smiled, looking up as Gerard came over. “Gerard, this is my family.”

Gerard blinked, he had no idea that Frank had found his family. And wait, what Frank’s father was Zacky Vengeance.

“Gerard Way, also known as The Psycho Goth, you have a reputation as a cold sadist. You're totally heartless towards toys and humans. Frankie, you have a good husband.” Zacky smiled, taking Gerard’s hand and shaking it. “Is it true that a toy once tried throwing itself off of a twenty story building rather than face you?”

“Yes,” Gerard nodded, proudly thinking about how the toy broke nearly every bone in its body when it hit the pavement. The ones it didn’t break Gerard did. “I learned almost everything I know though from watching you on TV. I loved it when you gave a slut an acid enema. That was probably one of the cruellest things I have ever seen. I use it often when I torture toys. It drives them insane with pain.”

Zacky smiled, he loved that punishment himself. “It's just as bad with boiling hot water. Cook them from the inside.”

Darcy rolled his eyes as he listened to Zacky talk animatedly about the best way to punish a toy. “Well, now you got someone to fully appreciate the true art form of what you do, Zacky.”

Zacky smiled as he turned and looked down at his mate. “You love to hear about it flower, knowing your husband is so wicked.”

“I do.” Darcy smiled as Zacky pulled him up and they shared a passionate kiss.

“Oh gods, not again. They do this sort of thing all the time, Frankie,” Daylin huffed, jokingly covering her eyes.

Gerard started laughing at Daylin’s reaction before sobering up and looking at Zacky and Darcy.

“I’m sorry, but Frankie and I really need to go and see Ryan.”

“Of course, that poor boy having to go through that. Are his parents here?” Darcy asked.

“They're in Europe, but I believe word has been sent to them and they will be on the first plane over,” Gerard said, taking Frank’s hand and helping him up.  
***

“So when did your parents turn up,” Gerard asked taking Frank’s hand. He understands that Darcy and Zacky hadn’t abandoned Frank, but he was curious on what did happen.

“My sister was the one that found Ryan,” Frank said looking up at Gerard “I’m so happy I found them Gee, for years I thought they abandoned me. Momma thinks I was kidnapped, by humans probably, once they found out I was a vampire the humans must have dumped me,” Frank said not looking sure.

They was little things he could remember, things that didn’t make sense. The red eyes that wore looking down at him, then a long white corridor and being tied on a metal table. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Hey if Darcy is my Momma, that makes me like vampire royalty, after all Darcy is a direct descendent of the Shadow Clan, my Grand Father is Matt Shadows how cool is that?” Frank said.

“Yeah you’re my mother fucking princess,” Gerard said.


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say they will be a sequel to this as you probably know, but for those that read the other they will be a whole knew opening chapter. For those that know who Ray will be paired with don't give it away as I don't think I read another fic with the pairing but I'm sure there's more out there.   
> Anyway before it was just someone to pair Ray with but now I have a sort of obsession with person so yeah expect more of Ray and his mysterious fertile who he's paired with.  
> Anyway there's a few more chapters to go before that happens so enjoy and comment.

Ryan lay with his head resting on Bob’s broad chest. He still felt like crying. Because of Doll he had lost his baby, but at least he felt loved again. He knew that Bob would never leave him. His hand want to his stomach again, he knew that his and Bob’s baby would have been perfect. He had a vision of blue eyes and light brown hair. Bob despite his sadism would have made a perfect if not over protective father if the baby was a fertile and if the baby was dom Bob would have taught him how to rip a human to bits.

“You need some rest precious. Are you alright if I go and sort some things out?” Bob whispered, his hand stroking along the curve of Ryan’s back.

“Yes, Bob,” Ryan answered, letting Bob kiss him tenderly before Bob stood up.

“You get some sleep, okay? I’ll get you something to eat on the way back.”

***

Once Bob had left the hospital room his demeanour changed. He went from wanting to take care of Ryan, to wanting to do some serious damage to the scum that had done that to his mate. Not only had they hurt his mate in the worst way possible, but his child had also died. 

“Bob, how is he?” Gerard asked as he saw Bob leaving the room, his eyes concerned.

“As well as can be expected. I want to know where the slut is. I’m going to rip her to bits,” Bob growled he hated Doll before but now it want beyond hate. He felt that his hate was like the opposite of an Entwining.

“By the sounds of it, Ray and Pete had fucked her up pretty good already, but I’m sure they saved a bit for you,” Gerard said and then told Bob where Ray and Pete had left Doll. “Is it alright if Frank go’s and see Ryan? I want to help you take care of that slut,”

“Yeah, I think he should be alright for company,” Bob answered.

***

Doll hung from the tree, she had been there all night and most of the morning now. Her body was in agony and as Pete had promised, the ants were making a meal of her. She closed her eyes tight as a car pulled up. She didn’t want to see who it was and in her now, almost insane mind she felt that maybe if she couldn’t see them then they wouldn’t see her.

“You fucking disgusting scum,” Bob swore, untying her and letting her drop roughly to the ground. He looked at her dispassionately as she tried to stand. “Save your energy slut your going to need it.”

Doll screamed as Bob dragged her over to his car, but instead of pushing her in the back he chained her wrists to the rear bumper.

“Oh, god no!” she screamed as she realized she was going to be dragged along the road.

“Enjoy your fucking ride,” Bob spat, climbing into the passenger seat.

***

Ryan smiled as Frank came into the room. Not long ago Doctor Carden had given him some pills to help him sleep, saying he needed his rest, so he was still a little groggy when Frank sat on the bed.

“Hey, how are you?” Frank whispered, reaching out and stroking Ryan’s hair out of his face. Frank was happy to see that only a couple of bruises remained on Ryan’s face.

“I think I’m going to be fine. Bob said he still loved me,” Ryan answered, his voice quiet.

“Of course he still loves you, the Entwining between you wasn’t broken, because it wasn’t your choice.” Frank smiled gently, knowing that he would probably feel the same if someone did that to him. “We all love you Ryan. What the scum did to you, would never change any of the clan's feelings towards you.”

Ryan smiled weakly. Of all the things that worried him, it was his friends turning their backs on him, even though deep down he knew that would never happen. 

“That means a lot to me, Frankie. The things he said to me made me feel so worthless. No one had ever talked to me like that,” Ryan said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “He made me feel like I was something he just scraped off his shoe.”

“Well, I think once Bob catches up with him he will literally need scraping off someone's shoes. I heard that Doll is in a pretty bad state already. That’s how much the clan cares about you Ryan. They're planning on doing things to her that made me feel like I was going to be sick,”

“Frankie, you probably felt sick because you're pregnant,” Ryan laughed, resting his head on Frank’s shoulder as Frank got on the bed next to him.

“Are you tired?” Ryan asked. Because of the drugs his eyes had started to close and he noted how Frank looked tired as well. 

“Yeah..” Frank said closing his eyes as he slipped asleep next to Ryan.


	20. Chapter twenty

Doll was beyond screaming when Gerard, who was driving, finally stopped the car. She had been dragged along the road for a good number of miles and she looked as if she had been skinned with bits of gravel stuck deep into her flesh. If you looked down the road, a trail of blood could be seen, where the skin had been scraped from Doll’s body.

Bob walked around the car and looked down at the thing that he hated more than anything. By now, Doll looked pretty much like road kill; her eyes had rolled back in her head. Bob smiled as he sat on the car bonnet, ignoring the strange sounds that were coming from Doll as he lit a cigarette. Gerard followed him, lighting up his own cigarette.

Gerard smirked as he looked down at the bloody mess that’s also known as Doll. He could see the white of her bone in some places, he took a drag of his cigarette, thinking with delight that, that must have hurt.

“I bet you're praying to whatever god you worship for death now. Well, it’s not going to happen, scum. You that know unless your brain is completely destroyed you will go on living.” Gerard smiled, stamping on the butt of his cigarette.

Gerard watched as Bob went to the back of the car and removed a whole host of power tools. “You know, I told you I would take it back in a doggy bag. I think it’s only fair that I do that, don’t you?” Bob spat, walking over to Doll. He bit into his wrist and let a few drops of his blood drip into her mouth. It acted like a drug and would keep her awake through the worst of the pain Bob was about to inflict on her.

Doll's eyes shot open and she screamed out when she became fully aware of the pain she was in. It was indescribable, and the worst part was that she knew she wouldn’t be able to pass out through it, and the agony was about to get worst.

“Fucking look at me,” Bob growled, picking up a drill. He smiled as Doll's eyes filled with even more fear, if that was possible.

Bob smiled starting up the drill and holding it in front of Doll’s face. He wanted Doll to know that the drill was going to be used on her.

Doll wanted to cry as she watched Bob start up the drill. Then all she could hear was her own screams as it slowly sank into her stomach. She could feel her guts being churned up like a smoothie in a blender. The pain was intense, but thanks to the vampire blood in her system she couldn’t pass out. All she could do was feel. She coughed up blood as Bob worked the drill in and out of her. Blood spurting up out of here.

“Slut, I don’t think that was as good for you as it was for me,” Bob said and then started laughing as he looked up and saw that Gerard was filming it.

“Fucking scream for the camera slut,” Bob spat as he drove the drill into her again. Her entire body was convulsing with the pain. Over and over Bob did this to different points of her body, and the whole time Gerard filmed.

“Fucking scream some more whore, make it convincing for the camera,” Gerard screamed at her all the time.

“Bob, take the camera I want to take over,” Gerard said, his voice filled with sadistic malice.

Gerard looked coldly down at Doll as he lifted up one her hands. He asked Bob to pass him a hacksaw and Doll started foaming at the mouth as he slowly started to saw through the joints of her fingers. He slapped her face a few times, bringing her round to semi-consciousness. He wanted her to know what was happening to her as he pulled the fingers away from the hand and lay them on the ground next to her.

He worked up her arms, sawing into the flesh and grinning at the whine coming from deep inside Doll. When nothing was left of her arms but two bloody stumps he smiled, giving her some more blood before he got started on her legs.

Bob smiled as he looked down at what was left of Doll. She was pretty much nothing more than a pile of guts and gore. Her eyes kept blinking open and they held nothing but intense pain. He knelt down next to her, his hand plunging deep inside her stomach, squeezing her guts in his hand. It made him laugh slightly that, as he did this, her body still convulsed in agony.

“This is what you get for even laying a hand on someone belonging to the same clan as I do,” Gerard sneered, putting a booted foot on her stomach and letting it sink into her guts. He smiled as Doll’s guts oozed out of her body.

“Catch,” Bob said throwing a brown sack at Gerard. “It’s the doggy bag we said we would take her home in,”

Gerard grinned evilly as they began to carelessly throw what was left of Doll in the sack.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Pete sat in his car with Patrick. It had been over a week now since Ryan had been attacked, and Raven still hadn’t been found. Pete wouldn’t let Patrick out of his sight, not that Patrick seemed to mind. He loved it that he got to see Pete everyday, that everyday at the end of school Pete would be waiting to pick him up.

“You fancy getting something to eat,” Pete asked as he drove into town looking across at Patrick and smiling.

“You making this like a date panda,” Patrick smiled looking back at Pete, pushing a few strands of strawberry hair back behind his ear.

“Well Patty this has been building up for years,” Pete said pulling the car over. He looked over at Patrick who was looking down demurely. “Patty look at me.”

Patrick looked up his eyes meeting Pete’s as Pete reached over and ran his hand down the side of Patrick’s face, before running his thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Pete said lifting Patrick’s wrist to his lips and kissing it before sinking his fangs in.

Patrick moaned his head falling back and his eye’s closing. He felt Pete’s hand go under his skirt and his nail’s dragging against his thigh briefly rubbing against his panties.

“Come on I want to take you some where a little more private.” Pete whispered gently biting the lobe of Patrick’s ear.

***

It wasn’t a long walk to the secluded little spot that Pete was taking Patrick. He lay his leather jacket down for Patrick to sit down on.

He watched as Patrick sat down and looked up at him with slightly frightened eyes, it wasn’t a look of pure terror, it was a look of a virgin. Pete found the look a big turn on as he sat down next to Patrick.

“You look scared.” Pete said reaching over and pushing a few strands of hair away from Patrick’s face. He watched as Patrick looked down coyly. He rested his hand on Patrick’s shoulder before pulling him in for a soft kiss. He smiled as Patrick melted against him.

He pulled away and took Patrick’s hand pressing it against his hard cock. “Feel how much I want you.”

Patrick moaned as Pete took his hand and pressed it to the bulge in his leather jeans. This was something he had been waiting for ever since he knew what sex was, but he was more then a little nervous.

Patrick sighed as Pete hands started pushing is skirt up around his white thighs. He gasped as Pete pushed him back and lowered his head to start kissing and biting translucent flesh.

Patrick moaned in pleasure, as Pete’s fangs sank into the inside of his thigh. He couldn’t help but part his thighs slightly as Pete began fang fucking him.

“You like that babe,” Pete smiled looking up at Patrick’s now pale face.

Patrick just nodded totally submissive as Pete started to undo the cloth buttons of the baby blue blouse that Patrick was wearing. He growled slightly as he looked down at Patrick his eyes slowly turning black with lust. He ran his hand over Patrick’s soft pale tummy before lowering his head and biting down.

Patrick half moaned half screamed as Pete started fang fucking him again. It felt so good, it gave him the feeling that he finely belonged to Pete.

He gasped as Pete suddenly flipped him over and pulled him up so he kneeling as Pete held him against him. Pete's hand finding his nipple and pulling at it a little painfully but not in an unpleasant way.

“I want you so much Patty,” Pete whispered biting the side of Patrick’s throat his hands lifting Patrick’s cream skirt up round his waist before gently pushing the fertile forward so he was on all fours.

Patrick moaned as Pete pulled his silk panties down. He closed his eyes as he felt Pete push a couple of fingers in to him.

“Your so tight, I think your little boy pussy needs opening up,” Pete said rather crudely.

Patrick gasped, as Pete entered another finger, then his eyes shot open as Pete found his sweet spot and rubbed against it, Patrick screamed as his orgasm hit him; falling forward so his head touched the floor, if anyone was to see him, he looked like he was prying.

“Please take me, make me yours.” Patrick moaned. He wanted this more then anything, he didn’t care if he was ready or not, he didn’t care if it hurt.

“Okay baby,” Pete whispered removing his cock. He wanted Patrick to feel this as he pushed in making Patrick cry out. He grabbed onto Patrick’s hips pulling him back onto him.

“Oh gods…” Patrick screamed it hurt but despite that it was heaven as Pete started pounding into him. It didn’t take long for Patrick to come again and by his third orgasm Pete came with him.

“Patty I love you,” Pete smiled lying down on the grass and pulling Patrick into his arms and hugging him.

“I always loved you Panda,” Patrick sighed leaning over so he could share a deep kiss with Pete before sitting up and buttoning up his blouse.

“You said something about getting something to eat and I’m sort of hungry now,”

“Well I can’t have my mate going hungry now can I,” Pete smiled standing up and pulling Patrick up, before they started walking back to the car.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who invented the door knock won the No-bell prize

Frank smiled as Daylin came into his living room. It hadn’t been long since he had met his sister but already they wore firm friends, and it felt good to be a part of his family. Daylin had pointed out how happy there Mom was now that he had been found, and he loved how his father Zacky spoiled him.

Frank thought how different Daylin’s personality was from his own. She was head strong, and confident. Not at all like a typical fertile. She had already told him how she wasn’t willing to submit to a dom, she liked her freedom to much, and she wouldn’t be kept like an exotic bird in a gilded cage.

“So is Doctor Carden coming round today?” Daylin smiled sitting down next to Frank. Frank looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow, Daylin was always asking about the handsome Doctor. 

“You like him don’t you,” Frank grinned.

“I so do not,” Daylin said blushing madly.

“Oh come on I’ve seen the way you look at him, and your like oh Doctor Carden your so smart,” Frank smiled, then laughed as Daylin hit him with one of the sofa cushions. Frank smiled as he thought how Daylin turned into a gushing love sick puppy around Dr. Carden.

“I don’t look at him,” Daylin scoffed making Frank laugh harder.

“Admit it you like Mike. I bet you’re only round here all the time because he’s taking care of my pregnancy,” Frank grinned when Daylin pouted.

“I’m here to help my pregnant brother out, I don’t see how it adds up to me liking Doctor Carden.”

Frank just laughed as he turned on the television, before resting his head on Daylin’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched Storm Bay, a soap opera written for and by vampires.

“I met a lot of the actors you know, I been to the studio a lot of times with Dad I bet he would take you along if you asked him,” Daylin smiled.

Frank grinned as he watched the program, he had been a fan of Storm Bay since he found out he was a vampire, and it would be cool to meet some of the actors.

Frank looked up as someone knocked at the door, then Patrick came bouncing in. Him and Daylin both looked at him. Patrick was grinning like mad.

“What are you so happy about?” Daylin asked as Patrick sat down a large smile on his face. “And why is there grass in your hair-”

“Well me and Pete are officially a couple, I’m going to shout it from the roof Day,” Patrick all but squealed bouncing slightly on one of the arm chairs.

“About time but why have you got grass- Oh my god don’t tell me,” Daylin said covering her mouth as it dawned on her what Patrick and Pete had probably been up to all afternoon.

Frank started laughing as he looked at his sisters shocked expression. Despite Daylin calling herself a rebel, like most fertiles she was keeping her self a virgin until she met someone she truly liked, and Frank would like to bet that, that someone was Dr Carden.

“Well I bet if that cute Doctor your always talking about asked you, you would do it outside to,” Patrick pouted crossing his arms.

“Ha I know you liked Doctor Carden,” Frank burst out laughing.

“Patrick I told you not to tell anyone, your meant to be my best friend that was meant to be a secret,” Daylin said blushing madly, but she wasn’t really mad at Patrick. After all Frank already knew, and no matter how times she deigned it, Frank would never believe her.

“Payback Day, for the time you told everyone I wrote Patty Wentz in my school books,” Patrick grinned.

“Patty we wore twelve and even then it was common knowledge,”

“Teenagers,” Frank said rolling his eyes even though he was only a few years past nineteen himself.

“Where’s Gee anyway?” Patrick asked.

“As far as I know he’s watching Doll get sewn back together,” Frank said thinking that Doll deserved everything she got and more. After all Ryan’s his best friend, and judging by what Ryan had told him it was Doll’s fault that he had lost his baby. Frank put his hand over his stomach just thinking about losing the life that was growing inside of him, he couldn’t think of anything worse.

“If you go up to the dirt track near the old tree house you can still see blood and gore, Pete took me up there after we had something to eat. There’s a big pile of guts on the side of the road covered in flies, it’s pretty sick.” Patrick said screwing his nose up but at the same time finding the idea of what happened to Doll thrilling.

“Patty please, you know normally I would enjoy hearing what Gerard had done to one of his victims, but at the minute I’m suffering from all day morning sickness,” Frank moaned his hand rubbing his belly. Thinking why would anyone call it morning sickness when it was two in the afternoon, and he still felt sick.

“Sorry, would you like any of that tea that Doctor Carden gave you to help with sickness,” Patrick asked looking general sorry that he had caused Frank any discomfort. As much as vampires at best wore indifferent to the suffering of humans, they wore brought up to be concerned about the suffering of anyone who was born a vampire.

“That’s okay Patty, and yes I would like some tea,” Frank smiled as Patrick stood up and want to the kitchen.

“You know he’s already knitting bootees for the baby,” Daylin grinned watching her best friend go to the kitchen.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Frank's eye blinked open to the feeling of Gerard kissing his stomach. While talking with the Doctor, Gerard had asked the question that they had booth been wondering, and that was if it was okay for them to have sex. Doctor Carden said it was fine, and last night Gerard had made up for the sex they didn’t have, and then some. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation that Gerard’s lips and teeth were creating. He already felt on the brink of orgasm, but after what Gerard had done to him the night before it wasn’t surprising. Last night Gerard was like an animal, and Frank knew he must be covered in bite marks, scratches and bruises. He was sore and aching but incredible satisfied.

“You awake baby?” Gerard asked.

“Yes-” Frank moaned as Gerard nipped the inside of his thigh. He was exhausted but he so wanted Gerard to take him again. He lost count of how many times they did it last night; all he knew was that he started passing out only to come round to an even bigger orgasm.

“I’ve not got long till I have to be at work, but I’m sure I’ve got time to make my little Frankie come again,” Gerard grinned, flipping Frank over and parting his legs.

Frank moaned as Gerard pushed a couple of fingers into him, finding his sweet spot and rubbing against it only took a few strokes until Frank cried out as he came. His vision going blurry as he arched his back.

“Mmm, quicker than what I expected and you're still so wet from last night,” Gerard whispered before pushing his cock into his mate.

“Oh Gods, Gerard,” Frank moaned as Gerard pounded into him just the way he liked it, always hitting his prostate.

Over and over Gerard rammed into him until he was seeing stars, he came again, crying out in pleasure and thought that if he came again he would surely die from ecstasy, but Gerard was still riding him ramming into him hard. He wanted to scream he couldn’t take any more, but at the same time he didn’t want Gerard to stop.

Gerard suddenly growled like a wild beast before biting down on the back of Frank’s neck which pushed Frank over the edge again. He didn’t die. Rather, he blacked out and when he opened his eyes Gerard was cleaning him off with a damp wash cloth.

He smiled blissfully as he shared a deep kiss with his husband, lying there grinning like a fool as he watched his masterful mate put his dominators uniform on.

He thought, and not for the first time, that if Gerard caused as much pain as he did pleasure, no wonder his name could put the fear of the gods into toys and humans.

“Get some sleep sweetness,” Gerard whispered, pulling the blankets back over Frank. “Mikey and Gabe will be over soon.”

“Yes Gerard,” Frank smiled, pleasure still running through his body still.

***

Gabe sat watching as Maggot scrubbed the fire place. He remembered it at school and he hated Stuart Harding even back then. In Gabe’s point of view, he was a cocky shit and far to arrogant for human scum. He would watch as Stuart bullied other humans and as much as he hated humans he hated the likes of Stuart more.

He couldn’t help but think it was why vampires were so powerful. He had never seen a vampire truly bully another vampire. Even the weakest of their race was always looked out for.

He always remembered Maggot punching a human girl and something about it disgusted Gabe. Not that he had anything against a vampire hitting a human woman, but to him a human male doing it was like him hitting a fertile, and he would never truly do that. Sure he and Mikey would have their little role-playing games where Mikey nearly always got spanked, but he would never punch Mikey or want to truly hurt him. He didn’t know one vampire who would do that. Even if a dom wanted to punish their mate, the punishment was always controlled, and then it was only if the fertile consented to their dom having that much control over them. The fertile would never be any really danger.

“Scrub harder you shit,” Gabe spat before looking up when Mikey came in. He smiled fondly as Mikey sat on his knee.

“Princess there’s a free seat, you know,” Gabe laughed.

“I like sitting on you,” Mikey pouted then giggled as Gabe snaked his arm around his slim waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I like you sitting on me, but I'd rather have you underneath me, my dear,” Gabe said, smirking as he licked the back of Mikey’s neck.

Mikey looked up to see Maggot looking at them and frowned slightly. He hated humans staring at him.

“Gabe, can you tell that thing to stop looking at me? It sort of creeps me out,” Mikey said.

“Maggot, stop looking at my mate. Scum, if it was up to me I would have killed you a long time ago, but I guess you’re pretty much begging for death,” Gabe spat, looking at Maggot with disgust as he turned and quickly started scrubbing again.

He looked up as Frank came into the sitting room. He still looked very pale from whatever Gerard had been doing to him the night before.

“Hi Frankie,’ Mikey smiled before asking “And how is my future niece or nephew doing?”

“The baby is doing fine, we can’t tell the sex yet, but Mike thinks the baby might be a dom. I only need to get a little stressed and the baby gives off rage,” Frank said sitting down and rubbing his belly.

“What, already? You're only two months gone,” Mikey said, a little shocked.

“Yeah, Mike said the baby will grow into one mean son of a bitch,” Frank grinned, feeling proud that his baby was already being classed as a future sadist. “And this little dom is going to look after his mommy,” Frank carried on half talking to Gabe and Mikey half talking to the barely visible bump.

“All doms take care of their moms. As a kid I remember going to the mall with my mom and this human short of pushed her out of the way making her fall. He left the mall in a body bag and I was only ten at the time. Mind you, Dad said he wished I hadn’t killed him so he could have had his turn. Of course, now they wouldn’t be dead in less then five minutes, I always make them beg for death. Talking about begging for death how’s that thing, Doll.” Gabe said.

“Oh, I think she’s almost healed now. Dad wants to use her in a show. I told her this and you ought to have seen the fear in her eyes as I explained that dad wanted to make the show the best ever, after the show her heart will be removed and the year of death will start,”

“Well she would be scared, Zacky is a sadistic artist,” Gabe said.

“Yeah, dad is awesome.”


	24. Twenty Four

Doll was hanging like a slab of meat in a butcher shop when Gabe came down to the cellar. She had been stitched back together, and being a turned vampire she would regenerate. She whimpered as Gabe walked over to her. She felt that she couldn’t go through any more, but she knew that she would see no mercy, she was in agony as her still mushed up organs struggled to work.

She tried to pull away as Gabe ran his hand down the side of her face, it was almost gentle, but she knew Gabe was toying with her. She remembered the days the her and Gabe would have sex, he was always cold and indifferent when touching her. At the time she wished she could make him feel something, now she wished he felt nothing. She could feel his rage, his hatred towards her.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull away from me!” Gabe sneered, slapping her roughly in the face, making her cry out.

Gabe laughed as he looked her up and down, her body was still in a mess, but like Frank had told him, she was healing. Her belly was still stitched together rather crudely and it was swollen where what was left of her insides had been roughly stuffed back in.

“You know, whore, if I just pulled at these stitches your insides would just fall out. I don’t want to think about how painful that would be,” Gabe mused running his hand over the raised crude stitches that was holding her together.

“Please don’t,” she sobbed.

“Oh, don’t worry slut, we have plans for you and we want you to heal. Or, if you beg me real nicely, I just might kill you now,” Gabe smiled, removing a gun from his belt and holding it to Doll’s head.

Doll gasped. She wanted to die because whatever their plans were would be a hundred times worse than dying now. It would be the easy way out, she wanted it.

“Please, just kill me… please,” She begged.

Gabe smiled, slapping her in the face a few times, “Beg harder than that. Tell me how much you want to die, slut.”

“I want to die. Just put an end to it. Please, I’m begging you,” Doll sobbed, tears running down her face.

“Okay,” Gabe said, pulling the trigger, making Doll gasp as she heard the gun click. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to meet Gabe’s grinning face.

“I don’t think so, slut. Death is too good for you,” Gabe laughed as Doll sobbed.

“Besides, I’m looking forward to seeing what Zacky has planned for you. Should be a good show, and at the end your heart will be ripped out, then the really pain for you will begin. You will start rotting, the flies will lay there eggs on you, and there little maggot babies will eat you. You feel them squirming in side you,” Gabe said stroking Doll’s face as she sobbed harder.

***

Daylin sat outside the school with Patrick. She had promised Darcy that she wouldn’t leave until Zacky came to pick her up. She had tried to reason with her Mom that she had kicked Raven’s ass once and if he turned up, she would do it again, but in the end she had agreed with her parents.

“This sucks, I don’t think Raven would dare turn up again,” she sighed.

“He might, and I for one would rather not see him,” Patrick answered.

“I wonder why he did it? I mean, I know most humans don’t like us, but to dare do something like that? It makes you wonder,” Daylin mused, watching as more fertiles gathered just inside the school gates. What had happened had spread like wildfire, and she didn’t know one fertile who was allowed to walk home on their own.

Only a few were already walking home, and that was only because they had dominate siblings, or clan members at the school and they were walking home with them.

“Yeah, and why did he change his name to Raven? I mean that’s a pretty popular vampire name. I thought he was just obsessed with vampires,” Patrick said.

“With a name like Adam I would change my name too. What was his surname anyway?”

“Harding,” Patrick answered then look at Daylin as her eyes went wide, as something dawned on him.

“What?” Daylin asked frowning.

“That’s the surname of the pain slave that Gerard has. Oh my god, I need to phone Frankie.”


	25. Twenty Five

“Where have you been?” Mikey smiled as Gabe came back into the living room.

“Just tormenting the slut. You were right Frankie, she’s healing,” Gabe said, sitting down next to Mikey and putting his arm around his mate’s shoulder. Mikey smiled leaning into Gabe’s touch.

Frank smiled a little sadistically, even though he hadn’t been down to the basement to look at her. With the morning sickness it made him feel a little queasy to look at something so gory. It surprised him though, that Patrick had taken great delight in what Doll was going through, but Daylin had said that Patrick always did enjoy seeing humans and toys in pain. He had shrugged at this. A lot of fertiles, himself included, liked to watch what vampires did to their victims. It was just that for someone so nice, Patrick sure had a dark side.

He sifted slightly as he thought about what was going to happen to Doll, his hand going to his belly, causing Mikey to look at him.

“Damn, the baby is giving off rage, I can feel it,” Mikey said, wide eyed as he looked at Frank. Frank was one of the most gentle fertiles he knew, and yet he could almost see the black aura surrounding him.

“Yeah… I only have to think about something sadistic and this happens,” Frank smiled, looking up as his eyes started to turn black. They didn’t change completely though, not like a vampire doms would, but they certainly got a lot darker.

“I think Mike was right. That baby is going to be one hell of a mean son of a bitch,” Gabe smiled.

“Momma said Gerard used to give off rage as well,” Mikey pointed out. “But I don't think even the famous Psycho Goth gave rage off like that before he was even born,”

“Yeah, the baby is going to be certainly be a psycho,” Frank laughed as the baby settled down and the rage subsided.

“Well, don’t forget the baby is half Way, half Vengeance. If that isn’t a recipe for a future dominator, I don’t know what is,” Gabe pointed out. Any kid born with that combination would grow up to be one hell of a nasty, sadistic beast. Gabe couldn’t wait for the baby to be born, he knew Gerard was excited. Gerard had said how he couldn’t wait to teach his child the proper way to gut a human.

Gabe had laughed at this, and agreed it did sound like fun.

***

Raven stood on the outskirts of town. His little gang didn’t want to come back, but he wanted revenge. He always had since his brother had gone missing, or more precisely, been taken.

“Look Raven, what you’re planning - it’s mad. I mean, it was insane to want to hurt a fertile to begin with, but the clans we're messing with are fucking full of sadistic bastards,” Jason said, walking up beside his cousin. Jason had heard about what happened and what was still happening to Doll, and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving hand of that. 

“Don’t you care about Stuart? He’s your cousin. I, for one, want to get my brother back. Besides, I think we already messed with the same clan when Doll had me take that fertile bitch. If had I known he was Bob Bryar’s mate I would never have touched him,” Raven answered, thinking it was too late now and they might as well go the full mile. They had pretty much already signed their own death sentences anyway. 

“But Raven, planning on doing something to a pregnant fertile is fucking insane, and Frank isn’t only married to Gerard Way, he’s fucking Zacky Vengeance's son,” Jason pleaded. No one would want to face the wrath they would face for even laying a hand on Frank, or any other fertile connected to either of the clans. Even other dom vampires wouldn’t mess with Gerard or Zacky. They were both crazy psychos and messing with fertiles they cared deeply about was an insane move.

“Look, we're already in deep shit over that Ryan slut. Anyway, I didn’t say I was going to hurt Frank. Not much, anyway. And I think Gerard will hand Stuart over in exchange for his pregnant mate,” Raven said. As much as he wanted to hurt Frank, in truth he was planning on hurting Frank. It would be the perfect revenge. 

“But it’s almost impossible to get near any fertiles now. There are always doms with them,” Jason pointed out, making Raven frown. It was true, they probably wouldn’t be able to get any where near Frank, without getting the shit kicked out of them. He used to have contacts on the inside, toys that hated their Masters, but after what had happened, and what Raven had heard was still happening, to Doll none of them would talk to him.

He could understand this because they were scared that if any doms thought that they even knew who he was, the same thing that happened to Doll would be happening to them, doms were already killing toys over what had happened. Any toy that showed signs of rebellion was being painfully deleted. Vampire violence against toys had increased.

***

Frank listened to what his sister was telling him on the phone. He was totally shocked that Maggot could be related to Raven. Neither he nor Daylin was sure, Harding wasn’t that uncommon a name, but he had to agree with Daylin, it would explain a lot.

“What is it, Frankie?” Gabe asked, watching Frank’s slightly worried face as he put the phone down.

“That was Daylin. She found out that Raven has the same surname as Maggot,” Frank said, frowning as he looked at the pain slave who had stopped scrubbing, earning himself a kick from Gabe.

“Maggot, have you got a brother?” Gabe asked and when Maggot didn’t answer he roughly grabbed his hair, pulling him up. “I asked you a question you shit. I’m sure Gerard wouldn’t object to me torturing you to find out the answer.”

Maggot whimpered as he looked up into the black eyes of Gabe, “Yes, I have a brother,”

“What’s it’s fucking name?”

“Adam Harding,"


	26. twenty six

It had been over five months since Raven had attacked Ryan; doms and fertiles had started to let there guard down.

Frank sat in the hospital waiting for Mike to see him, Daylin was sitting beside him as she cooed over the baby clothes that they had just been shopping for.

“Oh these are so cute,” She grinned holding up a pair of booties. “And did you see those little dresses, I know your having a dom but oh my gods there wore just the most adorable things ever,”

Gerard smiled as Daylin and Frank gushed over anything to do with babies, his hand going to rest on Frank’s ever growing bump. Gerard felt that the baby knew that his farther was near. Mike had said even in the womb the baby would sense his parents. Besides he found it sexy, he loved Franks baby bump, thinking that what was growing inside Frank, he helped create.

“Oh and did you see those little parasols, every single one you could match up to one of the dresses,” Daylin grinned, it was common for fertiles to carry parasols around with them. Especially in the summer, after all it was common for fertiles to not want a tan.

“You be able to buy all that when you have a baby Day,” Frank grinned his hand going over Gerard’s that was still resting on his belly.

“Yeah like when you and Mike have babies,” Gerard laughed when Daylin cheeks flushed scarlet.

“Come on Day we all know it’s going to happen between you to,” Frank smiled knowing that Daylin and Mike Carden belonged together. He way the Doctor looked at Daylin, anyone could see he had feelings for her. He was happy about it, he wanted his sister to be as happy as he was with Gerard.

“Yeah well- I need to make my self look nice for him then, come to the toilets with me Frankie,” She blushed a little shyly. She had fooled about with guys, but she never had feelings like she did for Mike, she knew Mike was the one.

***

Frank smiled sitting down in the wash room as he watched his sister open her purse and took out some white face powder.

“You know Mike will like you anyway,” Frank grinned his hand resting on his belly.

“Oh and dear brother you don’t tell me you don’t make your self pretty for Gerard,”

Daylin laughed, knowing that Frank didn’t have to try to hard. She had seen the way other vampires looked him. Frank the ideal of fertile male beauty. As pale as snow and slight with large submissive dark eyes. He could have anyone, not that he would go with anyone apart from Gerard, but then again how many fertiles would turn Gerard Way down.

She know that Frank couldn’t see it though, after most of his early teenage years being called ugly, and weird looking he found it hard to shake the idea, no matter how many times he was called beautiful.

Sometimes it would make Daylin mad to think about it, Frank had even said his old foster farther had called him a runt. Still what did humans know.

“Sometimes I wonder what Gerard sees in me,” Frank said looking down, making Daylin look at him.

“Frankie are you mad,” Daylin said going to sit next to her brother, she couldn’t believe Frank still felt like this. “Your hot, after all you are my brother,”

“Daylin your so modest,” He laughed.

“Yeah I’m making up for your fucked up self esteem.” She grinned before looking up as a couple of humans came in.

“Oh look what we have here a couple of little fertiles,” One of them grinned, showing a set of yellowing teeth.

“And ones all plump with a little baby how cute,” the other said walking over to Frank and putting his hand on his belly. Frank pushed him off, and watched with horror as the other grabbed Daylin.

“Get off you fucker,” Daylin spat kicking at the man that had her, but he was big and Daylin want limp as the man’s fist connected with her face.

“Get off my sister,” Frank sobbed trying to get away from the man that had grabbed him, he whimpered as the man’s hand went round his throat holding him against the white wall of the toilets. He felt the man grab him by the hair before slamming his head back against the wall then all Frank saw was blackness and then nothing.

***

Frank eyes blinked open, he moaned trying to get up only to find he was strapped down to a metal table.

He pulled at the bounds only to find they wouldn’t budge. He had to admit he was scared, and he whimpered as a bright light was turned on.

“Oh the little freak is awake,” someone said looking down at him.

“Let me go, my husband will kill you,” he spat then screamed as he was hit round the face.

“You scream just like that other fertile slut, oh I had fun with him, what was his name? Oh yes Ryan,”

“Raven-” Frank spat.

“Yes Raven, I got to say I enjoyed my time with Ryan, maybe I’ll have a little fun with you too. Mind you I prefer girls and we have your whore of a sister,” Raven grinned his hand going round Frank’s throat.

“Don’t you dare touch my sister you fucker,” Frank sneered then choked as Raven hand tightened round his throat.

“Funny she said the same thing when I said I might have a little fun with you,” Raven laughed his hand tightening until Frank started to lose conciseness. “I got to say I think Ryan enjoyed it,”

Frank coughed as Raven hand left his throat. His eye’s widened as he heard a scream from another room, he knew by instinct that it was Daylin.

“What your doing to my sister?” He sobbed pulling at his bounds.

“Don’t worry about her, your soon find out when we start having fun with you. You know I think this belly makes you look even more like a freak, and I think we be doing you a favour if we just cut the thing out of you,” Raven mused running his hand over the bump making Frank sob.

“No don’t hurt my baby, please-”

“Oh you beg so prettily, I bet you was begging a whore when The Psycho Goth put that thing inside you,” Raven smirked.

***

Daylin screamed as one of the men pushed her to the floor, she knew Raven was with her brother and she wanted to get to him.

He wasn’t a fighter like she was, she kicked out and grinned as her foot connected between one of the man’s legs making him moan in pain and go down.

“You fucking vampiric bitch,” He growled grabbing both her legs and holding them apart. The other one, had grabbed her hands pinning them to the floor.

“Get of me,” She screamed in sudden panic feeling hands going under her skirt.

“It is female right, you can never be to sure with fucking fertiles,” One of the man laughed, even though he had heard the pregnant one call her his sister, he knew a lot of fertile males classed them self’s as being female.

Daylin sobbed as she felt a hand against her panties. She had never been touched there before, and she certainly didn’t want to lose her virginity to some human scum.

“It’s female,”

***

Frank could hear his sister sobbing, he pulled at his bounds again looking at Raven with horror as he lied out medical equipment, most of it looked as if it hadn’t been used in years.

“Don’t worry slut I’m going to get that thing out of you. Just cut your belly open and pull that demonic creature out of you. I don’t know if your survive it, but never mind,” Raven grinned.

Frank closed his eyes as Raven cut through his t. shirt. He preyed to what ever god was looking over him for some one to stop what was about to happen.

Then he felt something, like something was taking over him. He still knew what was happening but he felt it was no longer him lying there.

“Get your fucking hand off my mum!” Frank growled, he knew the words came out of his mouth, but he didn’t say them. His voice sounded weird, deeper almost like a growl.

“What?” Raven said turning to look at him.

“I said mother fucker get your hands off my Mom,” Frank sneered, and when he opened his eyes they wore jet black.

***

Raven stepped back as the room quickly filled with a rage; a rage so black he wanted to run from it. As bright as the over head light was, the dark aura was quickly eclipsing any light in the room. He heard Frank break free of the bounds that held him down, or should he say, it what was inside Frank that broke the bounds.

“Guys I need a little fucking help in here-” He shouted looking at Frank who was crouching on the floor, growling like some sort of wild beast. “Get your fucking asses in here now.”

“Not so fucking tough now are you.” Frank growled standing and almost throwing the metal table across the room.

Raven understood that it was a vampire’s rage what gave them such power, no one could fully explain it.

“Guys fucking get in here.” He was screaming now, as Frank, if Raven could still call him Frank stalked towards him.

***

Daylin was still fighting against the two men when Raven suddenly started screaming. Her first thought was that someone had found them. All she could think was thank god as the men stood, leaving her alone.

She felt dirty that the humans had even touched her, but she was thanking her lucky stars that there grubby hands hadn’t got any further then rubbing against her panties. She stood quickly pulling her skirt down and running towards the door.

She was shocked with the sight that met her. Frank had already had one of the man pinned against the wall, and the rage he was giving off would even rival even there fathers maybe even their grandfathers. She knew it was coming from the baby.

She watched as Frank punched him in the face over and over until the man slid down the wall his face a bloody mess.

“Frankie-” Daylin shouted as the other man came up behind him, but she wished she hadn't because as soon as she shouted it, Frank seemed to snap out of it. The Rage left the room and his eyes changed back to there normal hazel.

“Frankie run!” Daylin screamed running past the man and grabbing Frank’s hand as they ran to the door. They soon found out when they got into the corridor they wore in a disused part of the hospital, how Raven and his lackeys had got them down here with out no one seeing was anyone’s guess. They started running down the corridor only to be stopped by Jason.

“Where the fuck do you think your going?” He spat, Daylin noted that Jason was carrying a baseball bat and she pulled Frank back.

“Shit!” She swore turning back only to see Raven and the man that Frank hadn’t beat the shit out of behind them. They backed up only to meet a solid wall behind them.

She watched as the baseball bat was lifted ready to hit one of them.

“I don’t fucking think so.” Someone growled behind Jason and then the bat was grabbed out of Simon’s head and was brought down across his head with enough force that at best he had brain damage.

Daylin looked up and almost sobbed in relieve “Mike.”

Mike looked at them before saying “You two sure know how to get into trouble.”

Daylin smiled before throwing her self in Mike’s arms. She felt Mike’s arms wrap around her and hug her.

“They didn’t hurt you did they.” Mike asked pushing Daylin’s scarlet hair out of her face, and frowned as he looked at the tear stains and the way her eye-liner was smeared around her eyes.

“No they wanted to but-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before she heard a thud she turned away to see that Frank had fainted.

“Frankie!” She sobbed.


	27. Twenty Seven

Frank opened his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but he did know that he wasn’t at the hospital, but at home. For a moment he wondered if it has all been some fucked up dream. He slowly sat up and felt slightly giddy, his hand going to the back of his head feeling the bump which told him what had happened wasn’t a dream.

“Frankie your awake.” He looked over to see Daylin sitting across the room.

“Daylin how- how did I get home?” He asked wondering why he wasn’t in the hospital.

“Mike said it was fine for you to be brought home. He said something about you fainting being an aftershock of the baby taking over, it takes a lot of energy to generate that much rage, it exhausted you,” Daylin answered coming to sit on the bed, her hand pushing Frank’s dark hair out of his face.

“Are you all right?” Frank asked remembering hearing his sister screaming, and that human thug punching her.

“I’m fine Frankie, I was more worried about you. They have Raven, Gerard made quite a mess of him already,” Daylin smiled.

“Wait the baby took over? How can the baby even do that, I never heard of such a thing,” Frank said his hand going to his bump. Daylin smiled slightly.

“He's a Trinity Child like Grandfather, he's going to have powers Frankie,” Daylin said.

“Wow really, my little baby is going to be one of the most feared of our race?” Frank whispered a little shock. He couldn't quite believe he was going to be the mother of a Trinity Child.

“Yeah really,” Daylin answered yawning slightly.

“Are you tired, why don’t you sleep a little,” Frank smiled. Daylin nodded laying her down on the pillows next to Frank before closing her eyes.

***

“You fucking shit,” Gerard spat as he dragged Raven into the cellar. Raven had no change of escaping no matter how much he fought against Gerard as he was slammed against the wall.

“You think your so fucking hard beating up defenceless fertiles,” Gerard shouted in Raven’s face. “You disgust me,”

A pair of iron shackles was hanging from the wall, Gerard quickly attached them to Raven’s wrists.

Gerard laughed as Raven pulled against them. “You just get comfy, because there’s a discussion going on deciding what should happen to you,” Gerard grinned slapping Ravens already bruised face.

***

Mike want to look in on both Daylin and Frankie. Daylin had a pretty nasty black eye, witch had worried Mike more then it should. He knew the bruise would fade completely by morning as fertiles heeled a lot quicker then humans, but he had feelings for Daylin that want beyond friendship.

He sat on the bed where both Daylin and Frank was fast a sleep. He reached out and pushed a few strands of red hair out of Daylin’s face. He smiled as her eyes blinked open. She had such pretty eyes, he thought to himself. They wore so green, he loved that colour.

“Hi-” she smiled sitting up being careful not to disturb her still sleeping brother. She looked down shyly as Mike ran his hand down the side of her face.

“You scared me when those bastards had you. Fuck knows what would have happened if I hadn’t got there,” Mike whispered.

“How did you find us?”

“There was blood leading into the disused part of the hospital I knew instantly it was a fertiles blood, and I know your scent Daylin. I could smell you and I could also smell your fear,” Mike answered pulling Daylin into his arms.

“Thanks for saving us. I was so scared when those thugs wore touching me, but I was more scared about what they were doing to Fankie, he had already been through so much” Daylin sighed against Mike.

“Shh no one going to touch you again, apart if you want it, maybe me,” Mike said lifting Daylin’s face.

“I want,” Daylin sighed before they shared a deep kiss.

“Guys I’m really happy for you both, but like maybe you could get a room, and when I say a room I mean maybe not my bedroom,” Frank laughed waking up to see his sister and Mike making out.

“Sorry Frankie,” Daylin grinned before pulling Mike up.

***

Gerard smiled as he sat down on his bed looking at his sleeping mate. Daylin had said Frank had woken up earlier, but he was now fast asleep again. For a moment he sat and watched Frank sleeping.

“Gerard?” Frank moaned, opening his eyes to meet his husband’s.

“You’ve been asleep for hours, sweetheart. I brought you something to eat and drink,” Gerard smiled, putting the breakfast tray on the bed and helping Frank to sit up.

“You really do spoil me, you know,” Frank grinned, as Gerard fed him a strawberry dipped in cream.

“Of course I do, you're too perfect not be spoiled,” Gerard laughed, picking up another strawberry and feeding it to Frank.

When Frank had finished the food that Gerard had brought up for him he sat back against the head board contently, before Gerard leaned over him and kissed him slowly.

Frank moaned slightly when Gerard pulled away, then closed his eyes as he felt Gerard’s strong hand on his cock.

“Gerard…” he gasped, sinking into the soft mattress as his mate started to jerk him off. Frank lay passively as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. He arched off the bed, but before he could come Gerard let him go.

“Please…” Frank whimpered, opening his eyes to see his husband spit in his hand and rub it over his cock.

“Turn over onto your side, Frankie.” Frank nodded closing his eyes as Gerard spooned up behind him before slowly entering him.

Frank moaned. It had been over a week since they had made love because he was always too tired, but it felt so good to have Gerard inside him again.

Gerard was slowly rocking against him, lifting one of Frank's legs so he could get a better angle to hit his lover's sweet spot. He smiled as Frank gasped, giving him the signal to keep going at the same angle.

“When you've had the baby darling, I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m going to do everything to you, take you in every way I can. I’m going to tie you up, and torture you with pleasure,” Gerard whispered as he slowly rocked into his mate.

“Gerard- please make me come,” Frank whimpered, being just as turned on by the things Gerard said he was going to do him, as he was having him inside of him.

“Shh, baby, you know I always make you come. The question is when,” Gerard grinned, rocking a little harder into the fertile.

“Please, a little harder- I’m begging you,” Frank moaned, trying to push back against Gerard.

“No baby, I don’t want to hurt you or our child,” Gerard said, pushing a little harder, his hands stroking along his mate’s side. He pushed Frank’s hair away from the back of his neck before he started fang fucking him.

He grinned to himself as Frank went limp. From experience he knew it was from pleasure.

Frank sighed as his husband started to fang fuck him. He could come from just having Gerard’s fbiting him, and as Gerard worked his orgasm hit him like a supernova, and he screamed out Gerard’s name. He moaned, biting his lip as Gerard came inside him.

***  
Raven was pulling desperately at the chains that held him captive. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen to him.

He looked up has he heard someone coming down the cellar steps. He eyes grew wide when he saw who it was.

“Stuart-” he gasped, looking at his brother.

“Shh, I haven’t got long to get you out of here,” Maggot said, producing a key and releasing Raven from the heavy metal chains that held him.

“But how are we going to get out of here?” Raven asked, rubbing his wrists.

“Oh, they'll let us out of here with this little hostage.” Raven then noticed that Maggot had someone else with him. He grinned as Maggot grabbed a hand full of strawberry hair and pulled a whimpering fertile over.

“Well, hello Patty. How nice to see you again.”


	28. twenty eight

Patrick struggled against Maggot as he was dragged into the cellar. He hated this human touching him, and now he was facing a chained up Raven.

“Stop struggling you little shit else I will just kill you here,” Raven spat body slamming Patrick onto the floor. He laughed as the fertile screamed as he hit the hard concrete floor before pulling him up again and holding a knife to his side.

“You're going to help us get out here understand?” Raven spat pulling Patrick up the steps and into the garden.

“Pete!” Patrick cried out as he saw his mate in the garden smoking. Pete looked round to see Raven had his arm around Patrick's throat and was holding a knife to his side.

“Pete you're going to let his pass else your pretty little mate is going to get his guts spilled,” Raven laughed seeing the sudden panic on Pete's face, one way to get to a dom is to hurt their fertile.

“Raven let him go,” Pete spat.

“Not until we are far away from here,” Raven said tightening his hold on Patrick.

“Pete don't let him go,” Patrick screamed before biting Raven's arm.

“You little shit,” Raven swore driving the knife deep in Patrick side. Patrick eyes went wide as he looked down at the pool of blood quickly growing on the floor. He heard Pete scream his name before collapsing on to the floor. His vision blurred as he saw Daylin running from the house before everything turned black.

**  
“Patty!” Daylin screamed, running into the garden, seeing Pete sobbing and hugging his mate. Patrick was just lying limply, his hair covered with blood.

Mike was behind Daylin holding Maggot by the scruff of his neck, and the Pete's anger he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn’t hold back as he lunged at the pain slave, his fists connecting with Maggot's face. Over and over he punched him until Maggot dropped to the floor.

“I’m going to fucking kill it,” he spat before he started kicking Maggot. Mike looked on grimly as he heard Maggot's bones breaking. At first, Maggot was screaming, but it quickly stopped because Pete couldn’t hold back. Pete beat him until he was unable to scream.

There was blood covering Maggot and the pain slave was groaning, until Pete started to stamp on his head, at which point Maggot lay lifeless on the cold floor.

“P-P-Pete.”

“Oh my god, Patty. You're alive,” Daylin gasped as Patrick started to move.

“Patty,” Pete sobbed, running back over to his fallen mate, and kneeling down next to him. When he had seen Patrick fall he had thought that he was dead; he didn’t want to touch him incase he hurt him more, but at the same time he wanted to hug him so much.

“Move away from him, Daylin. I need to look at him and get him to the hospital,” Mike whispered, looking sadly down at Patrick.

***

Zacky had no idea what had happened as he drove over to Gerard’s and Frank’s house. He had a hard time calming Darcy down and had to give his mate a couple of sleeping pills.

He didn’t like leaving Darcy back at the house sleeping, but a couple of his clan had come over to make sure Darcy was alright.

He knew Daylin and Frank were alright, but he needed to see for himself that his children were unharmed.

He slammed on his brakes when someone ran into the road. He didn’t stop quickly enough, and the person went over the hood of his car.

He jumped out of the car thinking it might be a vampire or a fertile, but as he looked down at the person he could see it was a human. A human who he had seen a photo of. He grinned to himself as the human moaned trying to stand.

“Well, how nice to finally meet you Raven. You’re the scum who tried to hurt my kids and you know I won’t stand for that.”

***

Zacky pulled Raven up by the scruff of his neck growling. He could see that Raven was petrified but he didn’t care, this scum had tried to hurt his children. Anyone that tried to hurt his kids met his full wrath.

He slammed Ravens head down onto the hood of his car before lifting him and slamming him down onto the pavement. He wanted to totally rip him apart, but he didn’t want it to be over to soon.

Zacky looked up as he saw the headlights of a car, which quickly pulled over. He frowned as he saw his daughter running towards him, tears wore running down her face making her black eye-liner look like macabre war paint.

“Dad- that thing- Patty- he nearly killed Patty,” Daylin sobbed her pale hands still covered in her best friends blood.

Zacky looked her shocked. He had known Patrick since he was born, and his anger intensified, his hand going around the humans throat and lifting him of the floor. How could Raven do that to such a sweet fertile? Raven was kicking his legs feebly but it was only when his face had started to turn blue Zacky let him drop onto the floor. Zacky watched coldly as Raven knelt on the floor coughing.

“Daylin sweetheart go to the hospital with Mike, I think it’s time someone taught Raven a lesson,”


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of Blood And Roses but there's a sequel if you want me to post it, comment if you do. Oh and if you do want it posted you will find out who Ray gets paired with. And if you read it before they will be quite a bit added being I now have a obsession with who Ray is paired with :P  
> Anyway cookies and cupcakes to all you that read this <3

The stage was set. It was going to happen on the main stage of Red Darkness. Dried blood stains marred the walls, and this was enough to put the fear of god, into any toys that would meet there gory demise there.

Tonight it was going to be Doll, and she sat in a small cell sobbing. Her knees clutched to her chest as she rocked back and fourth. She was barely healed and she wanted to vomit, who wouldn’t? After all Zacky Vengeance showed no mercy, and he certainly wouldn’t to her.

In the hours that she was locked up, she had time to think on what she had done. She had caused Ryan Ross to miscarry, she had encouraged Raven to attack Frank, Zacky Vengeance’s precious fertile son. She wished she had never come back. Trying to get revenge on vampires was a stupid idea.

After all vampires were smart, strong and add that to the pure sadism of the doms; they were something you didn’t want to make an enemy off.

“There’s quite a crowd out there slut, all braying for your blood,” Ray said walking up to the bars of her cell. Doll sobbed, making Ray laugh harder.

“Don’t fucking turn on the waterworks, then again I’m sure the audience wants to see that. A disgusting little cum bucket begging for mercy,” Ray smiled wickedly.

“P-please I’m sorry, let me go and you will never see me again. I- I’ll leave the country,” Doll begged.

“I don’t think so, people have paid good money for this show, they want to see your agony,”

***

Zacky sat in his dressing room, he smiled at Darcy who sat on a velvet chaise lounge. It wasn’t long until show time, he was looking forward to it because the things he had planned for Doll was pure evil.

“What you going to do?” Darcy said.

“Well my sweet you will just have to wait and see,” Zacky said moving to sit next to his mate and kissing him, before sinking his fangs into Darcy’s throat and drinking deep.  
He smiled as Darcy moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. Zacky laughed as he pulled away making Darcy pout slightly.

“Zacky you’re such a tease,”

“Oh am I, when I was pounding you into the mattress last night you didn’t think so,” Zacky laughed pushing Darcy’s dark hair out of his face.

They both looked up as someone knocked at the door, a vampire dom stood there.

“Sir the show is about to begin,” The dom said.

Zacky smiled before standing up and leaving the dressing room.

***

Doll had been cuffed and shackled to a saint Andrews cross. She was sobbing as she looked out at the crowd. She could feel the disdain and pure hatred coming from them.

“Cry you whore,” Someone shouted.

“You going to get ripped apart,” Another shouted. Then the crowd erupted in cheers as Zacky stepped on to the stage.

“This sluts crimes deserve the worst death imaginable. I’m sure you all know The Ripper, well this thing was the cause of his sweet, gentle mate to have a miscarriage,” Zacky spat. “Then she had plans to attack other fertiles, including my daughter Daylin and son Frankie. Her friends attacked the innocent mate of The Hell Jester, putting that poor, sweet boy in hospital after stabbing him,” Zacky carried on, the hate coming from the crowd intensifying.

“Kill the whore,” Someone shouted.

“Gladly,” Zacky grinned.

***

Doll gasped as Zacky started turning a lever at the back of the cross, her limbs slowly stretching. Her limbs wore pulled painfully taught, as Zacky lay out his instruments of torture.

She whimpered in dread as Zacky lit a blow torch, then her screams wore drowned out by the cheers of the crowd, as Zacky held the blow torch to her feet. She could feel her flesh melting. Her toes turning black, and crumbling to ash.

She wanted to pass out but before the show she was made to drink vampire blood, she couldn’t pass out as Zacky worked up her legs. She could smell her own flesh being fried on the bone. The pain was intense, and all the time she could hear the crowd chanting, “Burn her, burn her,”

It added to the torture, hearing the crowd chanting for her pain. So much hate, and it was all directed at her.

She screamed as Zacky suddenly punched her in the stomach. Then something metal was being pushed into her belly button, it was pushed right through her stomach wall, then a pipe was attached to it.

“There’s more then one way to burn a victim, how about I pump neat acid right in to this disgusting sluts stomach,” Zacky said turning to the crowd.

Doll shook her head but the crowd was screaming “Yes do it,”

Zacky turned on the pump, the acid slowly filling her, and god the pain she was going through. Her insides turning to mush, then her stomach caved in, her insides falling onto the stage like a gory, bubbling soup.

She was convulsing in pain and the cheers of the crowd filled her ears. She was being showed no mercy. Her blood filled her mouth.

The show went on for maybe an hour, then Zacky picked up a knife and cut deep into her chest removing her heart. He held it in front of her face, before dropping it onto the stage and stamping on it.

“Your year of death starts here, your going to rot, and the pain you felt tonight will be like a sweet dream,” Zacky whispered in her ear, so she could hear him above the crowd. Then the lights on the stage went out so she was in pitch blackness.

It was the end of her, there was no turning back. In a year she would be dead, but before that she would rot, the maggots would make a meal of her, and she would be awake through it all.


End file.
